Leave of Absence
by nanu107
Summary: If returning to magic meant leaving everything behind... Well Balthazar's about ready to do it.  Problem is how would those around him react?  Final part of the Ringless saga set after Suspension
1. Chapter 1

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 080: Attic

_**Leave of absence**__ (LOA) is a term used to describe a period of time that one is to be away from his/her primary job, while maintaining the status of __employee__. This term is in contrast to normal periods away from the workplace, such as vacations, __holidays__, (…), in that they are considered to be __exceptional circumstances__, rather than __benefits__. Generally such an arrangement has a predefined termination at a particular date or after a certain event has occurred._

"Again!" Cried Balthazar, arms crossed over his chest and staring at Dave, who just groaned.

"Man, I should have taken Veronica as Master."

"I offered. You refused. Again!" Dave groaned and tired and sweaty as he was he got up straight and started his forty seventh attempts in summoning. Now that Balthazar seemed to be cheering up but after loosing his ring he was been harder on Dave; they practiced longer and harder than before, he encouraged Dave to read the Encantus every second of the day, to make up for lost time. Since Balthazar had not yet found a decent ring forger among the clans of helpers Veronica demonstrated the spells for him to follow, but they had gotten into fights once or twice; she did things very differently to Balthazar after all. She was fresh autumn, Balthazar was harsh winter. And Dave hadn't been able to go out on a decent date with Becky in a week.

After deciding that the paintings were safe in the large touring collection, things had fallen into a dull monotony of school, training, sleep and start all over again.

Balthazar was sipping a cup of tea Veronica had delivered, and set another cup for Dave next to the open Encantus. She then proceeded to go clean the dishes.

"You are not concentrating Dave." Cut Balthazar sharply into his thoughts, making Dave drop his arms.

"I'm tired man. I had a nightmare for a test today and I need to sleep." Balthazar started at him, finishing his tea; and then sighed.

"Come have tea, Dave." That was his cue to finish training. The fire lighting around the circle died, and Dave hurried out of the grounds, for the first time in his life staring at the cup longingly. "We'll pick things up here tomorrow, understood? I want you concentrated to finish this spell, so we can move forward, you're behind schedule."

"You're keeping a schedule?"

"Matter of speech." He said, closing the Encantus and sliding it towards Dave. "And read the chapter about duels again, I know you've already gone through it but just to see if you have any questions, alright?"

"Yes, sure." Dave sipped the glorious lavender and chamomile tea, knowing he would sleep like a baby tonight, thanks to Veronica's care, and sighed happily. "Can Becky drop by tomorrow?"

"Did I say I need you focused?"

"Come on Balthazar, I haven't gone out with her in a week and Veronica's always hanging out here."

"Unlike you I am a master already, and Veronica is helping due to the circumstances." Dave nodded, a little crestfallen, and finished his tea. Balthazar noticed the change in his mood and took a deep breath. "Bring her for dinner we'll see what happens afterwards, alright?"

That brightened Dave's mood. "Thanks, Balthazar."

"Just read the chapter and come ready for another long session, alright?"

"Yeah." Dave looked down at his clock and literally yelped. "I've got to go! I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Will you be alright on your own?" asked Veronica as the young one gathered his things, and proceeded to fold the Encantus to pocket edition.

"Yes, I live close by. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And he hurried up the stairs.

"Be careful!" Cried Balthazar after him, New York was full of thugs and Morganians, so he still worried. Veronica finished cleaning the dishes, picked Balthazar and Dave's cups and hurried to clean those two. "We should leave also, beloved, it's growing late."

"Indeed, my lord. I shall finish here and accompany you to our castle." She said with laughter in her eyes, rinsing her soapy hands. Balthazar put on his coat, and blew the candles around the table he then proceeded to pick up Veronica's gloves and coat and walked towards her. "It's chilly tonight, huh?"

"Here," He handed her the gloves and she quickly covered her dry hands, then he offered to hold the coat as she snuggled into it. "It smells like snow." He commented making her smile. "You have always loved snow, I believe you'll love New York City during the winter."

"Becky said there are some light shows during winter, I can't wait to see them with you." Balthazar smiled, as Veronica turned and hugged him; he quickly returned the hug, feeling guilt tugging at his heart. He swallowed hard. "You are always so warm." She said, rubbing her nose against his bare neck.

"Veronica?" He said against her hair. "You wouldn't hold it against me if—If I took a decision that would affect us both, won't you?" Veronica looked up at him smiling.

"What are you talking about silly? You always consult me before taking any decision."

"I do, don't I?"

"Now, come, let's go to our castle and smooch."

"Well since you offer so kindly."

Something was wrong. Dave knew it since he woke up, during the three lectures he took and then during late lunch with Becky. But he figured it had to do with Balthazar when he received three phone calls from Veronica. He didn't notice the woman had called because he was in his forth and final lecture of the day, scribbling quickly away and trying to keep up with the professor. It was Friday so everyone was in a hurry to get out, and while they did Dave put his bag together and found his phone, the calls and dialed right back. The phone beeped twice, and when Dave checked the screen he discovered he was out of the usual coverage area so he had no signal. Quickly he packed and hurried out the classroom, only to find Veronica anxiously standing close by, apparently searching for him.

"Veronica, what are….?"

"I can't find Balthazar."

A moment of silence.

"What do you mean; like he's lost or something?" It seemed highly improbable, Balthazar knew his own limits and now without a ring he knew he shouldn't be around without someone to take care of him… Now that Dave listened to his own thoughts it sounded as if Balthazar were a dog, a spoiled hairy one at that.

"I left early this morning to pick up some packages at the post office, and when I came back he was nowhere to be found. No note no nothing."

"That's so unlike him." Even when he was off to fight Morgana and Horvath on his own he stopped by Dave's apartment to drop him a note, why not leave a not for his wife? "Did he mention some place he would like to visit, someone he would like to see?"

"No, nothing. Last night we went home after practice and then to sleep."

"How about this morning?"

"He was complaining about stomach aches, nothing serious, so I offered to pick up the new boxes of antiques. Then I got home…" She trailed off, closing her eyes, and hiding her pain with a sigh. Dave hated to see any girl in pain, especially if so close, so he touched her elbow and pulled her towards the exit of the building.

"Let's go. We'll find him." She followed, not really surprised by his actions, comforted even. "Why would Balthazar leave like that? Doesn't he understand he's not alone anymore?" Growled Dave out loud, angry at his master for worrying them like that. Dave had to cancel dinner with Becky because of the weir happening, his girlfriend offered to help but since they had no idea where to begin he told her he'll call if anything should happen. Veronica searched Balthazar's bed side table, while Dave checked the Encantus for some sort of tracking spell to find his master.

"What worries me is that he's unprotected. He would never accept the small charm I made to keep evil away from him." Said Veronica after a while of searching, walking slowly to the kitchen. Dave could see she was worried, especially how she paced and seemed lost.

"Don't worry, Veronica, we'll find him."

"Why would he leave like that?" She asked him suddenly, turning to look at Dave's eyes. "We are –were- happy, right? He didn't seem to be mad at me…"

"Don't you dare blame this on you, Veronica! It's his fault!" The sudden outburst made Veronica's eyes widen, worriedly so. "That dammed man!"

Dave walked towards the walk in closet, wishing to kick something, and noticed a part of the ceiling open at the very end of the hallway. He hadn't notice before, nor would he have if there hadn't been light filtering through the small slit it created. He frowned, and reached to pull at the opening; revealing a small staircase that lead to a hidden attic. He let out a yelp as the stairs lowered and presented themselves for him to climb, Veronica's name quickly leaving him. From the living room Veronica stood and hurried to see the stairs. "Oh, you found the attic."

"You have an attic?"

"Yes, Balthazar fixed it so he could use it as his studio." _ His studio_. Balthazar kept a studio. What for? Usually busy with the store, Dave or Veronica (sometimes even Becky) why would he keep a studio? So Dave took hold of the stairs and started to climb them. To his surprise Balthazar was as messy as any other undergraduate student; the desk was littered with books and old looking parchments. To one side a whole wall served as bookcase, to the other a hundreds of scribbled papers were pinned to the wall, along with photos and some blueprints. It looked like the hidden room of a serial killer. Veronica followed shortly, amazed at the mess. "No wonder he wouldn't let me up here."

"No kidding." Dave neared the scribbles and soon realized two things: Balthazar's handwriting was horrible, and they weren't written in English. "What's all this about?"

"It's in Latin. Notes of things, but they don't make sense." Said Veronica, studying several of the pages. "Something about smithies."

"Smithies." His mind wasn't clicking, so Dave made his way to the desk, sitting on the tall chair, amazed at how comfortable it was. It must be; by the look of things Balthazar must spend countless hours going through things in this room. There were lots of old books, some leather bound, handwritten, most of them with maps and spells. "Smithies." Dave repeated, as Veronica continued to try and make sense of the mess her husband had left behind. "Smithies."

Dave leaned over the books, realizing that at some point he might have to learn to at least read Latin, and scanned the pages. "He wrote something here about a ring he'd seen at that Arthurian Collection we visited. Apparently he found a ring, similar to the one Merlin inherited to you; but this one was broken." She was holding the piece of parchment, frowning at the paper when finally Dave's mind clicked.

"A smithy! Ring forger! He must have found someone to forge him a new ring!" He said getting up and slapping the book closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 018: Subway

The station was packed.

Balthazar should have checked the itinerary for a less crowded time, but since he was literally running against the clock he found no other way to deal with the situation; he mustered patient, made sure his wallet was tucked safely in his coat and waited for the train to arrive. He'd checked the easiest way to get to the airport and taking the train to the farthest known station; then taking a cab would throw Veronica's search out a little, but he'd get in time to get the next plane to England.

Or so he hoped. The crowd was growing thicker by the minutes and the sound of an approaching train was heard. Balthazar checked his watch, noticing he had barely three minutes to hurry before Veronica arrived home. The train made its grand appearance, stopping a minute later and as soon as the door slid open Balthazar stepped forward, and cut through the line of people unloading, gaining several dirty looks and three insults, but he didn't care. He hurried to sit on a corner, not really looking around, and took a deep breath. Within minutes the train was moving again.

"If you took off your hat it would have been less obvious, you know?" Said a woman, sitting beside him and making Balthazar look up in surprise.

"Becky." He said softly, sort of relieved.

"A little birdie told me you've gone missing. Why are you hiding from Veronica?"

"I am not hiding from Veronica."

"No? Then what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at some art gathering Downtown?" Becky smiled.

"I was, but it already ended so I was going home, but I saw you get in and thought it would be interesting to tell Dave I found you." She said, pulling out her cell phone.

Balthazar had to admit he panicked. So he took the smooth device form her hands forcefully, removing quickly the battery and then handed right back at her. "You can't tell Dave you've seen me." At that moment he wished he had his ring; he could cast a spell to make her forget he'd been there at all, not disturbing her memories of course, just erasing himself from this one. But he was in this quest to find his ring, right? She scoffed and took the dead cell phone, angry.

"What did you do?"

"I have the battery. I'll hand it back as soon as I return."

"And where are you going?"

"Far away." He got up, the train about to stop, and Becky followed him.

"Where to?" she was now curious, not angry. "Can I come?"

Balthazar stopped walking and slowly turned to her. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"No the question after that."

"Can I come?"

"Of course not!" He answered quickly, angry. "It could be dangerous."

Becky narrowed her eyes slightly. "Is this about your broken ring? Because if you are searching for someone to fix it…"

"I already found someone." The train stopped and Balthazar hurried out, followed closely by the girl.

"Where?"

"None of your business."

"Then I'll just go the phone booth and call Dave!" She said, running towards said booth, but Balthazar had longer legs and knew how to catch someone, so Becky found herself pinned against a wall.

"Listen; where I'm going is dangerous, even I don't know if I'll come back, so forget this idea of joining me or telling Dave you saw me."

"Then can I at least make sure you left in safety?" Balthazar frowned at her. "I have a charm to ward off evil, remember?" She showed him the charm, a lovely beetle pendant that Veronica had given her after their last battle with Horvath. "It'll keep us both safe." She said softly, making Balthazar sigh. He's been doing a lot of that lately, unwillingly. "As far as the airport, I promise."

"Very well." He said after a while of consideration, gaining his composure and looking like that man who trained Dave in the afternoons, making Becky smile.

"Alright! Then let's go!" She turned to hurry to the street, lifting her hand and whistling loudly. "Taxi!" For some reason, Balthazar found her too happy with the decision.

Within half and hour they were walking to an airline desk, and Balthazar asked for the next flight for England. Becky was beside him, smiling at the clerk, and making sure the transaction was a smooth one. The next flight was in five minutes. As the transaction took place, Balthazar turned to Becky.

"I must ask again you do not to tell Dave, or Veronica about this."

"Why are you traveling alone anyway? I thought it was easier to travel with the clan."

_The clan_, niece choice of words mused Balthazar. "Yes, but it's a dangerous path I've taken, so at least Veronica would have Dave and you. With such companions, who would give up, right?"

Becky gave him a sincere smile. Balthazar got his ticket and was instructed to the security scanners, where he stood for a second with Becky. "Are you sure you won't let me go with you?" Asked Becky, joking one last time to ease away his sudden departure.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides your family would worry, not to mention Dave and Veronica."

"You guys are my family." She said sincerely. "But if you do anything to hurt either of them I'll find you." But Balthazar didn't hear, he was staring at her neck.

"Your pendant is glowing." He stated, pointing at the beetle. Becky looked down at her charm and up at Balthazar in worry. "A Morganian must be close by." Balthazar dragged her to the line of phone boots, covering her with his coat, and hoping no one had recognized them. Becky peeked through his side and saw several gothic looking children, a family of four and a man carrying a small dog.

"Is that Russian man, the one with the dog." She whispered, and Balthazar nodded, closing his eyes and hoping he could blend with the telephone and disappear from sight. But a large crowd made their way between Grigori and them. Balthazar pulled Becky with him, walking and blending with the crowd, hurrying away. "Balthazar your flight…"

"I can't leave you here, unprotected." Becky looked up at the man, whose eyes were suddenly very serious. Several ideas popped to mind, but in all cases he would miss his flight, what meant been found by Veronica and stopped. Right now that wasn't an option. "Dammit!" He muttered, and hurried with Becky to the airline's desk. "I'll take another one, please."

"I'm going with you?"

"I can't leave you with Horvath around. Dave would never forgive me if he knew. You want to be captured by Horvath or safely in England with me?" She stared at him for a second and then turned to the clerk.

"Hurry, the plane's leaving!"

Balthazar paid, and then they both hurried through the security checkpoints, amazed at how smoothly they were moving, and ran to the gate. The plane was just about to close and disengage, so without thinking much they made their way into the aircraft and finally their seats. Becky looked around the first class cabin, amazed at the luxury and commodities, while Balthazar just groaned. "Oh dear God."

"Don't worry, I'll behave." She said, checking her purse and pulling out a digital camera. "Smile Balthazar."

Was she even aware in the mess they were? "This is not a vacation Becky."

"I know I'm sorry, but I've never been to England before. I mean, without counting the wedding day of course." She saved the camera, after taking a picture of herself, and smiled at Balthazar. "So what's the plan?"

"I'll leave you at the hotel and once I'm done I'll pick you up and we'll come back."

"Right." The plane took off, and once in the air Becky turned to Balthazar. "Can I go sight seeing while you are gone?"

"No, and you are not to call Dave or Veronica either."

A moment of silence. "It feels like you are kidnapping me."

"Who would you have preferred as kidnapper; me or Horvath?"

"You both are scary. Of course you, I already know you." She answered quickly. "What if you don't return?" A moment of silence. "I can be of help you know? I might not be able to do magic or all that stuff you guys do but I climb building and stop major spells from taking place." She had been brave while doing that, and although Balthazar had been prepared to be alone in this new quest he'd imposed himself with, the offer was tempting. "Please, I don't eat much, and only need a small box to sleep in, please, please can I help?" Her fake begging was cute, and Balthazar was suddenly glad Dave had imposed his need to get together with Becky while they started training. She was a brave little thing.

"You don't have to prove yourself, you know? You are already part of _the clan_." That made Becky stop her begging and visibly relax.

"I know that, but I always see you guys fighting with spell and knowing so many things; I want to be like that too, just for a day you know. I want to help like you guys help us." If Balthazar had never lost his ring he would not be able to understand why she was so adamant to see and help. But he understood her. Oh, how he understood her. The constant numbness of watching others grow and become more powerful while she remained the same, the jealousy and anger for not been able to do things their way. The feeling of been left behind.

Besides it would be like having an apprentice without magic, right?

"There's a special smithy in Ireland; who can rebuild any sort of magical artifact if one brings the right price. But we must make our way quietly, so Morganians won't know we've made it back to England."

"Alright. What's the price for your ring?"

Balthazar leaned back on his seat, closing his eyes. "We'll see when we get there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt (OoO! Pending!)

"I never thought that decision he meant was him leaving to search alone for a new ring. It makes no sense." Said Veronica, holding a glass with her slim fingers, looking tired. They had worked through what was left of the day, and most of the night, to the point of exhaustion. They had broken the seal of the vodka bottle at 2:30 in the morning, and thank Merlin it was Saturday because Dave was having a hangover of monumental proportions. Veronica drank like a sailor, not really affected by the alcohol, so the apprentice suspected sorcery was involved. "Won't he need us?"

"That's why I say; Stupid Master!" Slurring so many words in quick succession made his brain ache, so he moaned out loud.

Balthazar had been cautious, he'd known they would discover the attic, and that he had to get away before they figured he was traveling, by plane, to England. From there the trace would be messy, because he'd taken the trouble of erasing where the smithy was located as well as names and any sort of references. But it was so unlike him to not leave a note. Even before the battle of Camlann he bothered to send a letter –

Veronica drank the last of the vodka and set the glass down. "We should get the helpers they might be able to locate him."

"I only know one helper; the blind girl in the bank."

"Yes, Beckers, but she won't be able to help us. Maybe the Scotland clan will be able to help us, connect us with other clans." Veronica realized her mistake; she'd been in this age for three good months and she hadn't bothered to meet or at least get the information on their helpers, that had fallen on Balthazar's hands. But she'd been so busy trying to fit into the century, then the wedding, and Balthazar's illness and lost of ring. She wanted to sit down and cry. "Why would he leave us behind?" She said, before covering her mouth with both hands, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She sobbed softly, as Dave got up from his hangover induced rest and wrapped his arms around the woman.

"I'm going to slap some sense into Balthazar when he gets back!" Inside the apprentice's arms Veronica let out a laugh, quickly recovering.

"At least he was kind enough to leave you here with me." She said softly, sniffling. Veronica was a strong woman, Balthazar had told him so once, but to see her recover and see the bright side of all things – It was more than Dave had considered.

"Can't you feel him? Didn't you guys had some sort of telepathic connection?" Veronica shook her head.

"When the ring shattered his side was severed, I know he is alive, and far away, but I can't tell what he's thinking or feeling."

"Man you've got to teach me how to do that, maybe I can convince Becky to – Becky! I forgot to call her last night!"

"Oh, go call her then. She must be so worried." Dave didn't need to be told twice, he looked around the living room for his cell and he quickly dialed Becky's number. He did it again, and looked at the screen. "What is it?"

"That's weir, it looks she turned the phone off. I'll try at her place."

Veronica started to gather the items they had used for drinking and snacking, wondering suddenly if Balthazar had at least taken something to snack on. Probably some peanuts, he'd come to love them. She checked the jar he kept under the cereal, where Dave was still to look for the snack, and found it there. He was so bad keeping tabs of meals he'll probably starve himself to death.

"Veronica!"

"What?" Said the woman, jumping out of her thought and turning to see Dave looking even more worried.

"I just hung up with Becky's roommate, she told me Becky wasn't home for dinner or to sleep last night! And her phone's off!"

Veronica's eyes widened. "She's missing too?"

"She went to an Art exposition yesterday, with her class, and didn't return. Everyone returned, except Becky! What's going on here!" Suddenly Dave's eyes widened. "You don't suppose they ran off together, do you?" Veronica stared at him for a complete minute in total silence, what unnerved him to no end.

"Balthazar and Rebecca? Running off together? Please Dave, you know your girlfriend and I know my husband if they are together is because something exceptional must have happened. Besides what are the odd of Balthazar running into Becky as he was trying to leave the country? I'm sure Becky must have stayed over at some friend's place, right?" Dave listened to the words, knowing that they made sense. "Maybe her cell phone ran out of battery and she hasn't been able to return home. Just you wait, she'll call you soon enough."

"Yeah, you're right." Said Dave, dropping over a chair, worried.

"Now let us sit down and think what to do now." She sat across from Dave, willing the kitchen to cook them some decent breakfast as they exchanged ideas. As the coffee was brewed and the eggs fried, Veronica spoke softly. She suggested they try and track Horvath down, find his ring to focus his energy and besides it was Dave's ring Horvath shoudlnt' have it.

"But what about…?"

"I know, but until Balthazar returns we can do little."

"We could use that wall to travel to England, from there we could search."

"Balthazar was adamant of leaving without us, what makes you think we'll find him?" Sad but true when Balthazar wanted something he would use craft and wit to get it. Dave sank into his chair head about to hit the table, while a tall cup of coffee came and sat before him.

"Stupid master." He muttered, as Veronica looked down at her own cup.

It wasn't like she wasn't worried, she indeed was, maybe even more than Dave, but her husband was a stubborn jack ass. And when he returned he will be sleeping in the couch for a couple of nights, no matter how much she miss him. Finding Horvath and Dave's ring sounded like a plan to keep busy; and Balthazar had asked it of her once, right? Veronica's mind was already running with ideas to find Horvath, flush him out if one will, while Dave was too busy worrying about his brain dying before drinking his coffee.

"I could continue your classes, replacing Balthazar for a few days won't be like taking over your training. That is, if you are willing."

"I was considering more independent studies, but if you could help me with my lame summoning spells I would be deeply thankful."

"Then finish breakfast," She said, as the plate was delivered before Dave, along with the salt and pepper. "We'll get to work afterwards."

Veronica turned out to be ten times worse than Balthazar. She was more demanding, strict and offered to punish him severely if she didn't get the results she wanted. Dave was on the verge of tears when his cell phone rang, and hoping it was Becky, he asked Veronica for a break. Understanding that Becky could be the caller, she granted it, but only for fifteen minutes. Dave quickly picked the phone up and frowned. Veronica watched him talk, aware that his summoning were growing better and only going hard on him for fun, and was surprised when finished his call and turned to her.

"That was Becky's dad. He hasn't heard from Becky either."

"Then we must consider the probabilities."

"That she and Balthazar ran off together?"

"No," she said an exasperated sigh, "That Horvath might have taken her hostage." That got Dave to pale a little. It wasn't a pleasant thought, nor an impossibility so forgetting about continuing training, Dave sat across from Veronica deeply worried by now. "We must wait for Horvath to contact us and see the demands he has so he can return Becky to us."

"What if he already…?"

"Don't think like that. Becky's a very strong woman, and she knew the risks when she decided to be with you."

"Oh man I wish Balthazar were here." It was a strange thought, but even with his sarcasm Balthazar would have probably figured out a way of soothing him. Veronica was a good woman, a good soother, but something about Balthazar's confidence was overwhelming to his senses. Especially Dave's worry.

"So do I Dave."

It was only after she'd muttered those words that he'd realized that just as he was worried for Becky, as much as he hurt Veronica felt kindly for her husband. She looked down, biting her lip for a second.

"Let us hope that the pendant I gave Becky kept her safe, that Horvath has to hold on her and that she's just hiding for our sakes, alright? Just as we must hope that Balthazar returns quickly to deal with the problems that are presenting themselves on us. Merlin once told us, his apprentices, that even in the face of despair we must remain calm. Despair can make our judging capabilities impaired; so we must be calm. Calm." Dave nodded, but she was speaking mostly to herself, she'd been calm ever since Balthazar left, but how long could she keep it up? And now with Becky missing too.

Their clan was breaking apart.

She was starting to regret having finished the vodka, she sure needed a drink now.

"So we track Horvath?"

"It's our only choice, for now." She said as if accepting the job Balthazar had shoved at her hands while going out for a trip to their ancestral home. In reality; Veronica was frustrated and angry; unlike her fellow apprentices she knew how to deal with her emotions. "We wait for the cover of darkness, did Balthazar showed you how to lift the eagles from the buildings?"

"Yeah."

"Then take a nap, we leave at dusk."

"Great, I'll get another pair of pointy shoes. This pair is killing me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 036: Earth

Balthazar walked to the car, holding two large cups of coffee and a brown paper bag. He hurried to it's warm inside, shuddering as the door locked. Beside him, on the passenger's seat, Becky was leaning against the side, apparently asleep. Balthazar set the coffee on the cup holders and wrinkled the bag so it could make some sound, when Becky didn't wake he lifted the warm cup and slid it under her nose…

"Coffee?" She asked, gasping and turning to take the cup from the man.

"Yes, and some sandwiches. I hope you like ham and cheese." She took the bag from him, and checked its inside. Balthazar drank his coffee without sugar he needed the extra shock, and started the car.

"We aren't there yet?"

Instead of dumping Becky at some hotel as he'd told her he would do, he dumped her into the car and started driving. He knew where he was going, he had brought a GPS, and if she wanted to help then he would drag her along. "I told you the trip was long." Was his quiet answer, as he slid back into the street, driving hurriedly through the dark empty road. They had been on the road from the second they landed, Balthazar had just found the first car rental and then drove. That was four hours ago. Becky, hungry, ate her sandwich and drank her tall coffee, after that she was content. "We are almost there."

"Really?" Balthazar pointed out the window, making Becky turn and look at, before closing her eyes, shaking her head and looking out again. "Is that Stonehenge?" She laughed, quickly diving for her bag, as Balthazar turned to the road that lead to the historical monument. "Dave's going be so angry when he finds out! He's always wanted to come here, you know?" Balthazar didn't know, but as Becky pulled out her camera and started taking pictures he couldn't help but to smile. Someday, he promised, he would bring Dave and Veronica, and probably Becky too if she behaved, for vacations. Balthazar slowed the car down, having come at a large fence that surrounded the site, finding it closed. He frowned, and got out of the car, followed by Becky. They both stood before the tall fence, Balthazar's hands on his hips as he stared at the monument before them. Becky took several pictures, and then turned to Balthazar. "What now?"

"Have you ever climbed up a tree?"

"No, but I am a wicked window climber." Of course it was a joke Becky had climbed up a fence or two, nothing bigger than the car behind them. The sound of approaching vehicles made her turn; it was barely dawn, so Becky turned around to look at the street, finding little to no cars moving around. No workers or security guards. When the sound of metal been moved made her turn to see Balthazar landing at the other side of the fence. "He-Hey! Where are you going?"

"Come on," He aside starting to trot towards the monument. "Didn't you want to have an adventure?" He cried back at her, turning to continue running. Becky let out a surprised cry and then watched him go, she really wanted to follow, so it took a moment or two to gather her courage, then another to put her camera safely inside the pocket with the battery-less cell phone and she ran towards the fence, getting tight hold and lifting herself up and over it. She landed on her butt, but she turned to see she'd one it.

Becky laughed, ignoring the pain, and got up to follow the man. She let out her laugher as she followed, now understanding why Dave was so fond of following Balthazar around; things that one believed couldn't be done, as small as they were, became possible. Looking ahead, Becky saw Balthazar entering the monument, his hand touching the stones as he stopped running, she catch up soon after, panting and still laughing. "Did you see that? I went over that tall fence!" She said, nearing the stones, coming to a complete halt as she looked up at the tall stones, proudly standing the test of time and allowing that mysticism reach Becky and her high tech world. It was like standing in the threshold of magic itself.

It was quiet, hair rising, and beautiful. Becky could remain here if allowed.

"Powerful, isn't it?" Asked Balthazar's voice, making Becky turn to him. "When I first came to this site, after Master had brought the stones from Ireland, I had the same feeling. It is a special place for us sorcerers." Becky nodded, and followed Balthazar as they rounded the circle. He seemed to be looking for something, while he continued talking. "Merlin kept many secrets from us, and Stonehenge is one of them. Even I don't' know why it's here. Ah, here we go." He said, stopping by a broken down rock, leaning against a halfway standing pillar rock. He knelt beside the rock, pulled the weeds off and then looked at the markings; Becky stood behind him, leaning to look. A mini, very mini, Merlin's ring was visible, it was scratched over, but once one saw the diagram from up close it would be recognized anywhere. Balthazar took a deep breath, and started to dig with his own hands at the cold wet earth. He found the edge of the rock buried a feet or so deep and curled his fingers around it.

For a second, nothing happened. Then he stood, as if he'd discovered the most amazing thing in town, and started walking. Becky followed.

"What? What is it?" She asked, wondering what's he remembered.

"I forgot I have no ring. How am I supposed to lift the rock to get…" He turned to Becky, who was struck dumb beside him. "Never mind." He searched the ground, and found a thick wood stick returning to kneel before the stone. As the sun lifted at the horizon, and light started to filter through the large stones, Becky decided it was picture time, so she snapped a photo of Balthazar working, of the sunrise in Stonehenge and the hole he had dug. "Becky!"

The girl jumped and then knelt beside him helping to dig at the spot. "Sorry I wanted to preserve our vacations for posterity."

"We should hurry, a guard could appear any moment." He said, grunting as he felt the earth beneath their hands. "There's a chest, not adorned, if you touch metal just let me know and start pulling."

"What's in it?"

"You'll see." After fifteen minutes of digging, Becky hit the jackpot and pulled at the little handle hanging from the side of the small chest. And small it was. Balthazar asked Becky to keep a tight hold on the handle and then stood behind her, pulling back at her body. The chest gave up easily and slid with them to the floor, where Becky cuddled it close. "You got it?"

"Yeah," the answer came with a nod, and then a murmur. "My butt hurts." Balthazar slid away from her, covered the whole with the messed mud and then helped Becky up.

"Keep the chest close." He ordered, and then dragged Becky back to the general direction of the car—

Where a police car was parked and two police men were checking their car.

"Ah, not good."

"Balthazar?" As the police men turned, saw them, and started calling for them to stop; Balthazar grabbed Becky's arm and ran towards the cover of the rocks.

"What do we do now?" Asked Becky frightened while holding the chest tight to her and looking at the police men climbing over the fence.

"We have to get back to the car."

"Yeah, my bag's there. We could get in trouble." To the mention of the bag, Balthazar groaned an hit the back of his head to the rock. Becky grimaced at him.

"Come on," He said rolling his eyes and pulling her to the outwards circle, from the opposite direction the police men were coming. They heard the guards shouting orders for them to come out, and Balthazar ordered Becky to keep very quiet. The sound of a gun been cocked made the girl whimper; and Balthazar looked around. Soon he was dragging Becky out towards the open field, as the policemen were entering the center of the circle, the sorcerer pushed Becky into a small ditch, and jumped afterwards, grunting as he landed on cold earth. "That hurt," He whispered, mostly to himself, and lifted Becky. "Here, you have to get into this hole." He said lifting a patch of green grass to reveal a large hole in the ground. Becky looked into it, seeing how dark and wet and scary it looked.

"Are you insane?" She hissed, holding the box as if it held the solution to all their problems, and it might, only if she knew what it was.

"Do you want to get back home to Dave and freedom, or get into an international jail?"

Becky stared at him and started to climb down the hole talking quickly: "It's the second time you made me choose, Balthazar, is not funny anymore. Oh my god there's water in there!" She said as Balthazar dropped the top of grass over her head. Balthazar hurried a few meters ahead, finding a similar hole and getting into it. After a few cold minutes (there was water in this particular hole too, and it was freezing cold) Balthazar heard the police officers inspecting the area, loudly calling to each other to check the stone circles again. He waited a minute or so, then lifted the grass, to peek and saw no one. He quickly got out, and hurried back to pull Becky out as well. "This thing is frozen and muddy!" she hissed at him, aware of the problem they would get into if found, and held onto him, trembling. Balthazar ignored her complaints and hurried to check the police.

"They've gone back to the circle. Let's go." He and Becky ran up the ditch, and quickly towards the fence. Balthazar climbed it quickly, Becky threw him the chest and the man called for her to hurry just as the police noticed where they were and started running towards them. Becky hurried to the driver's side and quickly climbed up, starting the car. Balthazar pulled out a knife and stabbed the police's tires before getting into the car.

The police just stared at the car speed away, once scratching his head while the other called for back up.

"Well have to get another car the police will be searching for this one now." Becky was driving quickly through the highway, not really knowing where she was going, while Balthazar held the chest over his lap. "As soon as you see a gas station just station pull over."

"We almost got arrested for that thing? What is it?" Cried Becky, adrenaline still rushing through her veins, Balthazar ignored the question, and pulled from his coat a large key ring, full of keys of all sizes. As the car skimmed through traffic, he searched for a small key, cleaned it surface and then used it to open the small thing. The lid flipped open, and Balthazar stared down at the contents.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 037: Wind

Veronica stood over the large metal eagle, her dark clothes waving hard with the wind as she looked over at the city. From her current position she could see the entire skyline, her eyes searched for any particular sign of Morganian's at work. She'd left her hair loose, it was long and she could braid it in a hurry in case they found some clues to trap Horvath, but knowing her fellow apprentice it was doubtful that in one night they would find him. Behind her the door opened, and Dave hurried in, closing the door quietly. He then searched for Veronica, and setting her eyes on the figure he froze.

"Whoa, you look like some cool superhero standing there." Veronica turned to the boy and gave him a smile.

"Good to see you up and about, Dave. Have you found some comfortable pointy shoes?"

"I got the new pair, they never disappoint." He said, walking to the eagle's base. Veronica turned back to the city's skyline, and took a deep breath. The wind was hard, announcing a harsh winter to come, and if she were a simple housewife she would be too worried about keeping her house warm. But she wasn't, so she simply turned back to Dave and offered her had.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah, where to?"

"I was considering the Entertainer's apartments. Balthazar said he'd never checked for Horvath there."

"Crazy Entertainer's house here we come." And the eagle's wind spread, it pulled out of the building as the two sorcerers sat over its back and as it's feet escaped the confines of the concrete it let out a loud screech and dove into the night sky. Veronica had always enjoyed trips through the wind; when she and Balthazar fought Morganians back in their own time, they used to create large eagles or hawks out of simple wood. Once Balthazar had asked if they should use broomsticks as some witches did, but Veronica had almost slapped him. They were wizards not common entertainers! Sometimes they would travel with gryphon's, or sometimes just drop from really high places and land softly, unharmed, on the ground.

Wind was one of those elements that could sooth her, along with fire, but she kept quiet for the moment, trying to focus in the task at hand. Dave was doing the leading, knowing where things were in the city, especially from this bird's eye view, and Veronica just looked over amazed that civilization had come so far. She would have to ask Balthazar how many great civilizations had to fall in order for this one to now stand. "We're here." Announced Dave as the giant Eagle dived to take hold of the small ledge of the balcony. The building was too low, so it took off to wait for their call once needed. They had landed in a dark hallway, away fro doors and windows, so slowly and quietly they made their way through the stone path, readying their shields in case they would find someone. Veronica pulled out a knife, similar to the one Balthazar always used to peel fruit or cut anything that got in his way, and Dave frowned at her.

"A girl has to be prepared, right?"

"You are scary, has anyone told you that?"

"Lots of times; especially Balthazar." They peeked at a corner and saw the inside of the large apartment was dark. Not trusting they made their way towards the door quietly, and Dave removed the door from it's hinges in silence, walking in. There was no sound and only the light in their palms, quickly extinguishable in case anyone appeared, was seen. Veronica turned in a particular hallway, as Dave moved into an all too similar room; standing before the extinguished fireplace where he'd found the Grimhold. It seemed like ages since he played with faith, thinking himself Indiana Jones, and lifted the item from the small perch it had been standing. He turned, and saw no one; some of the furniture had been removed, other moved. But there was no one in the apartment.

Veronica must have come to the same conclusion because she called for him from the other side of the apartment. It took a moment for Dave to find her, but once he reached the farthest room at the end of the hallway, Veronica had lighted a torch with the palm of her hand. She held it tight, watching something dropped on the ground. Dave stood beside her, looking down tat the mess she'd found.

"At least we now know they were here."

On the floor a large cauldron had been dropped, with something slimy still in it's insides. Beneath the cauldron broken down and burnt wood could be seen, Dave crouched beside the cauldron looking at it's insides. "Don't touch it."

"What is it?"

"The remains of the World Trap spell. They made it here." Dave quickly stood, not wishing to run around New York City looking like a possessed maniac, and Veronica casted a fire spell over the items. "They knew they couldn't return here, probably one it would have served as a hideout, but not twice."

"Right, reason why they left a mess then."

"Probably." The room was trashed, but it wasn't the only one. As they inspected the entire property, never with nothing bigger than the touch Veronica carried, every room was upside down or badly damaged.

"They made it look as if some burglars came through here. They even took some valuable items." Dave turned to Veronica, who sighed and nodded. "We could check if they are trying to sell the items at E-bay, this guy Drake was famous."

"Horvath wouldn't be as foolish." Veronica looked around one last time, hopeful to find some sort of clue, but there was none. "We should go, I doubt they will return here."

"Alright, but now what?"

"I need to check the Encantus, do you have it with you?"

"Pocket edition, good enough?"

"Fine." Dave pulled out the small book and Veronica nearly snatched it from his grasp, following him to the dark ledge they had landed at. As she unfolded the book to a medium size and started to search it's old pages, Dave called for the eagle, and a short while later they were flying over the city. "Keep us high, I just need a moment to think." She said, making Dave nod and guide the eagle through the city, giving her several minutes to search the book.

"What are you looking for?"

"Merlin's ring should have some sort of beacon, a way of finding it if stolen." She said, finding a particular page and reading.

"Like a tracking device? The Grimhold had one, Balthazar showed me." Veronica looked up, then frowned.

"The Grimhold? Do you remember how Balthazar used it to track it?"

"Something about displacing the atmosphere over the doll or something." Answered Dave as the eagle took height to hide from some news broadcasts occurring on Central Park, the Veronica considered the words for a moment and then ordered Dave to land the thing back on the building. Dutifully Dave did, and Veronica stood over the eagle once more. She threw the book towards Dave, who grunted and kept it for falling to the ground. Veronica's hands moved out before her, as she remembered the spell Balthazar had learned from Horvath a very long time ago, and watched the mist and thunder started to gather.

For a moment there was hope circling the air between the two Merlinians and then the mist cleared and the last rumbled of thunder was heard.

"Horvath must have known the spell was on the ring. He must have been ready to counter it as soon as it was casted." Veronica turned, taking a deep breath, and padded Dave's shoulder. "We'll move to plan B, then."

"What's plan B?"

"We have no plan B, Dave." And she walked into the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 071: Conscience

The car had been abandoned in a gas station just outside the city. From there, Balthazar and Becky walked, through the forest, to – Only Balthazar knew where. Becky was carrying her bag, where they had saved the chest and other stuff she'd brought along, while the girl congratulated herself on having chosen to wear a comfortable pair of warm low heel boots. Balthazar was quiet the whole way, wondering why Dave couldn't be a little more like Becky and keep the complains to himself, and suddenly smiling by remember his apprentice. He'd been away no longer than a day and he already missed the nerdy boy.

And let's not get started on how bad he felt for leaving Veronica behind as well.

Balthazar and Becky reached the top of the mountain road, and stopped. He looked to the valley below, and sighed. "Maybe we should take a break."

"Good idea." Said Becky, out of breath, while reaching him. Balthazar moved to the side, sitting over a fallen trunk, and took a deep breath. She took off her bag and settled between them to sit across from him. "How far along now?"

"Well," he looked down at his GPS, frowning. "Two more days up the forest, and down three days down the river." Becky looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "What?"

"Tell me again why can't we get another car?"

"Because the police must be searching for me, and they'll be waiting for me to rent another car."

"And how will they know if you do?"

"Credit card records, surveillance videos…" He was about to continue when Becky interrupted him.

"But they won't be waiting for me." By the look in his face he hadn't thought about that. Below at the Valley a small town was visible. "We can reach town by dinner time if we hurry." She said, getting up and looking energized with only the thought of warm food and a new ride. Balthazar agreed, also getting up, and taking the bag from her.

"We can stay in town and buy some new clothes. You might get blisters from those shoes." And without turning he kept walking.

Balthazar pulled several credit cards from one of his pockets, and handed half to Becky. He told her his pin number and send her across the street to another ATM; in less than twenty minuets they had withdrawn over fifteen hundred pounds. They hurried to the other side of town, that wasn't as small as it looked, found a small hotel to stay with fake names, had dinner and then to their rooms to take a decent shower. Balthazar was opening the small chest again, when Becky resurfaced from her shower; already dressed with her new clothes and dragging her new and old backpack. From the small box Balthazar produced a small leather bound book, two stones and finally a broken ring.

"Are those emeralds?" Asked Becky too curious to keep quiet, and placing her bags over the same table Balthazar was using. The older man nodded, pushing the metal box away.

"Merlin had them hidden there, there were some other stones but I guess he needed them for something else."

"I guess the old man sure was prepared." Said Becky fishing every single item out of her white and pink bag and started to stuff it all into her new navy blue Roxy bag.

"He was more paranoid than I'll ever be." That got her to whistle. "But it got me as far as I've come."

"Sure." She said, zipping the bag up, and sitting across from Balthazar, picking up one of the large emeralds. "What now?"

"We hit Ireland." He said, leaning back, "I've got a date there with the ring forgers."

"Balthazar," she said suddenly growing serious. "What if you can't pay for the ring?" To that Balthazar looked up, blue eyes locking…

"I have to meet the price, no matter what." He turned away again, making Becky worry.

What happened next surprised her. Becky wasn't sure why he did it or maybe if he did trust her, but Balthazar returned the battery of her cell phone. Probably he trusted her now, or he just felt like he owed her something, but as she picked the small item she looked up at him.

"No calling Dave." Was the only thing he said, getting up and moving to his side of the room, door closing quietly as she placed the battery into place and turning the phone on. She had no signal to make any calls any way, but she could see her messages and even browse a little the internet. She checked her Facebook profile, and not wanting to ruin her chance to get some more adventure posted nothing. She did, however, send her mother an e-mail, telling her about a surprise trip with some girlfriends and that she will call as soon as she'd got some bars in her signal. It hurt her, but she didn't send a word to Dave or Veronica, and hoped that once things got explained they would get angry at Balthazar and forgive her.

They slept through the day, and got up before the car rental business across the street closed. Becky rented a Jeep, and signed under a fake name, the same Balthazar had given her for the hotel, and with keys in hand made her way outside. The Jeep was brought out, both of them got in and within the hour they were out of the small town. The GPS was safely placed on the window, guiding them through the new land.

"England has changed a lot since I left a couple years back."

"When was the last time you were around?"

"Uhm, 1747? I think." He answered, "I haven't really been keeping taps." Becky frowned a little, and shook her head. "You should take a nap you'll need the rest for when it's your turn to drive." He said softly, not wishing for more questions or comments, and Becky nodded in agreement.

"I'm late for my beauty sleep anyway." She said, lowering the seat so she could crawl to the back seat; they had smuggled some sheets and a pillow from the hotel, and she unfolded them. Balthazar was a good driver, she thought, not really noticing the car was moving as she got busy with the items. She'd taken a nap before, but as she lay down Becky felt tired. "Hey, Balthazar?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" That got him to be quiet for a moment, and Becky thought it was her cue to be quiet.

"Of course."

"Are you happy? I mean, I know you must be happy now that Veronica is free, but I mean; are you happy with us now? In this time?" It took a moment for Balthazar to answer, and when he did Becky turned to him.

"Yes, I thought I would be living with Veronica during an earlier age, but, _çe la vie_."

"And what about Dave? Do you like been his master?"

"Of course." He said, letting out a chuckle. "Probably he doesn't like my teaching technique but he can keep up." After all he was the Prime Merlinian.

"I do love him, you know? Dave's the sweetest boyfriend I've had."

"I do not doubt it I can see it in your eyes." Becky frowned. "It was the same look Veronica gave me when I was courting her." A smile broke her frown.

"I wish our love story will be as yours with Veronica. " A moment of silence. "Minus the thousand year wait."

"Right."

Becky smiled, closing her eyes. For a few weeks now the question had been pressing on her chest, since that afternoon they had shared dinner and butterflies made out of light, mainly because she wanted the man to understand she indeed loved Dave. The apprentice was the love of Becky's life. Conscience clear and happy Becky turned in her makeshift bed and fell asleep quickly. Balthazar only smiled once she sighed in her sleep, wondering if after lying to everyone close to him he would ever be able to sleep like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 093: Taste

They scourged through Balthazar's attic in search for some clues that lead to Horvath, and what they found was nothing promising. Several notes attached to the sealed Grimhold, a ripped page from the newspaper describing Drake's suddenly illness and the girl found in his apartment, also suffering the same illness. Veronica sat on her beloved's chair, wanting to feel him close, and thinking on the things she would tell him when he got back home.

And the list was staring to include several curses.

She decided to leave the room for the moment, knowing that if she hadn't found something yet she wouldn't find anything, and been careful on the stairs Veronica called for Dave. A vague humming response was what she got and she moved to the living room, where Dave had the Encantus open to one side and a rivaling physics book over at the other side. It was hard for him to concentrate, with his girlfriend and master missing, so he was chewing off the cap of his pen. She saw his laptop open behind him, and a couple papers dropped all over the floor. "Dave, are you hungry?"

"Ah?" He answered, apparently only now noticing her standing there.

"I'm thirsty myself could I offer you some tea?"

"Do you have some of that lavender tea? Its taste is good for my concentration." Veronica nodded; it was the first time Dave actually asked for tea since she'd known him and so she moved to the kitchen, getting into the task of making tea. In the living room, Dave heard something ringing, and quickly turned to his phone, finding it still. So he turned to his laptop where the Skype software was ringing loudly on his screen, the window shaking as the incoming call was received. Dave checked the caller and smiling pulled the laptop over the physics books and answered the call. The video feed took a few seconds to connect and when it did Marie appeared on the screen, turning to smile at him.

"Hi Dave!" she said, waving at the camera.

"Hey, Marie, how is it going?"

"Boring, master had me practicing all night on summon spells, you?"

"I've been better." He said nodding at the woman. Marie's smile waned and she asked what was wrong. Veronica joined Dave in the living room, looking at the moving screen and frowned. Dave retold the last few days to Marie, who listened intently at the story, amazed.

"Balthazar and Becky both went missing? It sounds weir, do you want me to check to see if I find them in Vegas?" Dave groaned, waving to Veronica who leaned to ask what _Vegas_ was. "Hey Veronica." Veronica turned to the computer and waved, a little confused, making Dave turn the screen towards her.

"Hello Marie."

"How's married life?"

"Confusing." Confessed Veronica, handing Dave his cup of tea and sitting behind the boy. Suddenly Marie's image shifted, the laptop been moved and Jonas Howler came into view.

"Did I heard right? Your master is missing?"

"yeah," Dave nodded, the other master leaning back on the seat. "He's been gone for three days now." Howler nodded.

"I can have the clans in lookout, make sure he is fine, but they can't interfere in whatever he's up to. If that's alright with you."

"I would be deeply grateful if you could find him." Said Veronica, leaning onto the screen, aware that the other man could hear her, but not sure if she could be seen. "And if you have any leads on Horvath too."

"Well that's a little tricky. I did find some information on the man with the dog Marie described." He pulled out some papers, and Marie offered to send them through email. "His name's Grigori Cregel, he escaped a Russian mental house last April and has been seen around airports and train stations. He told the doctors he was a soul in disgrace and until he was able to redeem his name he wouldn't be able to leave this world." Veronica heard the story, turning to the Encantus and levitating it towards her lap. "He was also a Morganian who received the call from New York."

"Do you think they are still in New York?" Asked Marie from off the screen.

"We tried to track the Dragon Ring but before it could find the exact location the spell was broken. They have to be in New York." Said Dave, turning to look at Veronica.

"Where would he have gotten the Cerberus?" Asked the sorceress still inspecting the book.

"Well we can't figure that part out yet, probably found it in some sealed caves in Rome, or Italy, but none of the other clans have been able to legitimate this information." Veronica turned the Encantus offering a view of a large picture of the Cerberus chained to one of the many gates of hell.

"The Cerberus was driven back to hell, This Grigori must have had a near death experience and pulled the Cerberus out of its place. I would start by finding which of the Morganians were badly to mortally wounded in battle within the last year to year and a half, only then we'll know from which circle of death he brought the Cerberus back. And then how he got the summon from Horvath." She dropped the Encantus over Dave's lap making the boy groan, and stood up. On the screen Howler was scribbling down the ideas, and once done turned the screen back to Marie, who as Dave was watching the master go.

"You know sometimes I feel left out."

"No kidding. "

"Dave, I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"Balthazar's not married by law, I mean he's married by wizardry but not by any legal or religious institution. He could have married Becky in Vegas for all we know."

"First he was married through sorcery not wizardry, second it's a very interesting idea and thirdly; you are not helping."

"Just kidding, but I could give you a little heads up to find Horvath."

"How?"

"My identical twin sister is part of his little troupe of followers, remember?"

Dave sipped his lavender tea, tasting the usual sweet and fresh essence of the tea, and listened to Marie's idea. Since they were identical sisters Marie could create a link, a connection between her senses and Eriam's, what would mean she would be able to see what Eriam saw. The only thing was that Eriam will have the same opportunity to see where Marie was doing. The link could be severed, once Eriam realized what was happening, so the spell needed to take place quickly and swiftly. Howler hand been against the idea, and Dave had to consider the possibilities of finding Becky before Horvath did something to her, or giving up the current hideout of the San Francisco clan.

"Can Eriam hurt you through the spell?"

"Not unless she hurts herself."

"It sounds like a plan, but let's reserved it for last. I'm sure Balthazar will return soon and we'll be able to find Becky when he returns."

"Well the offer still stands, and you know where to find me." The thunderous voice of a man reached the microphone of the small laptop and Marie's face contorted in fear. Dave nodded his understanding. "I best get back to work, Master sound annoyed."

"I know the feeling."

"Well, keep me informed and consider what I told you."

"Yeah, thanks anyway." Another howling call and Dave understood why they called the other master the howler.

"Ok, bye." She quickly disconnected and Dave did the same, closing his laptop. He sipped some more of his tea, and heard Veronica return. She looked a little shaken.

"What is it?"

"I heard what she said, about the spell to see what her sister could see. I think she should not do it."

"Yeah, too dangerous." He said, scratching the back of his head, while Veronica nodded. Then she gave him a long thoughtful look.

"Is it true what she said?" Dave asked whatever she meant. "That Balthazar and I are not married by any known institution?"

That got Dave to pale a little. "Well… A dryad married you, but you guys signed no papers or submitted the information to the registry so… I don't know."

"But we are married," A short pause. "Right?"

"Well you exchanged vows, and have wedding bands… I guess so. But I don't' know legally." Veronica sipped her own tea, considering the thought of faking Balthazar's signature in order to submit whatever paper Dave was talking about. She frowned, sipping some more tea, and felt her heart fall.

"What if they did run off together?" She suddenly asked, eyes a little wide.

"Oh, Veronica come on!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt (OoO! -_-? Yes pending too…)

It took three days, only stopping to buy through drive-through, bathroom breaks and changing driver, to reach Ireland. Becky had been sleeping because she'd drove through the entire day, when Balthazar stopped the car the lack of movement had her wake up. But she didn't move, not even to open her eyes, and felt the light of the flashlight covering her face. She faked sleep and heard the glass of the window slid down. Then in a heavy Irish brogue Balthazar spoke to the harbor guards. She couldn't understand half of what they were saying, accent too think conversation too fast, and soon Balthazar had to exit the car.

"She's me daughter." Was all Becky heard as the guard inspected the car's front seats. One of them attempted to check her seat, but Balthazar warned them that if they did she might scream and fight them, because she was rather violent, what made her frown. After five more minutes the guards let them go. "Damn idiots." Was all Balthazar said, car driving out the ferry and into the green lands of Ireland.

"Is the cost clear?"

"yeah, but stay down." He warned looking through the rear view mirror. "We are in Ireland." He said in a heavy Irish accent, making Becky smile.

"I've always wanted to visit, find a boyfriend and become a bonny lass."

"You are a bonny lass, for the Prime Merlinian." He said in a joke. "You can get up now if you want." Becky sat up, turning to look at the far away check point. "We'll be there before sunset."

"It's barely dawn, Balthazar."

"Then we should stop for breakfast." They needed to refuel anyway.

"You sure know a lot of accents, eh Balthazar? I heard you talking to the clerk at London and it was a perfect accent, as well as the Irish."

"I can also do a wicked red neck interpretation." He said searching about for the nearest decent looking gas station with adjourning restaurant.

They had breakfast in a very small place, they bought lunch along and Balthazar took the driver's seat again. Becky decided to sleep the trip away, although by ten she was up and taking pictures of the beautiful country side. Balthazar had taken them through a little known road, or so locals said (it was in the GPS) and they had already passed two small stone fortresses. Becky asked a few things, which Balthazar tried to answer as best as he could, and by five in the afternoon they entered a small town. It was more like a collection of houses and stores, with very amiable people walking around, eyeing them strangely. Becky looked around, frowning as Balthazar parked.

"Well according to the GPS we are here." He killed the engine and leaned back on the seat, looking around. There was nothing but an old weathered house, that looked abandoned, and a weeping willow that looked about to break down and really start to cry. Becky was the only one to voice the thought that was crossing both their minds.

"Whoever told you there was a smithy here should get shot." Alright maybe Balthazar had been a little more modest when thinking, but still straight to the point. Balthazar opened his door and got out, been followed closely by Becky, who struggled to put on her shoes, and the man made his way through the badly kept front yard, looking around for signs of life. Becky pulled her sweater tighter around herself, and hurried behind Balthazar, noticing the muddy conditions of the yard and standing behind the sorcerer as he knocked on the screened door. There was no immediate answer, so Balthazar knocked again. "I didn't picture it like this." Murmured Becky looking back at the low branches of the tree, the sorry conditions of the porch, and then jumped when the door opened to reveal a very tired looking woman, she had red hair, freckles all over her face, and bags under her green eyes.

If Becky hadn't known better she looked like a specter hunting the house.

"What?" she asked in a very thick accent.

Balthazar took a minute to answer. "Hi, my name is Anthony Machallen, this is my daughter, Jean. We are here searching for Mr. Dolzer?"

"He's out, how can I help you?"

"Can you tell us when he'll be back?"

"No. And I don't know where he ran to either. He disappeared three months ago with my car, wallet and happiness, if you find him tell him that I need the car please." And the door was slammed on their faces. Balthazar frowned, and Becky turned to him.

"A little bitter, aren't we?" Balthazar shook his head and knocked again.

"What?" It was the same woman, now looking annoyed.

"Are you Mrs. Dolzer?"

"Not anymore," she was about to close the door when Balthazar slid his left hand over the wood. His wedding ring was visible, and the woman stared at it for a second. Becky noticed the stare and frowned as the woman's mouth opened, closed and then opened again. "Who are you guys?"

"I told you…"

"That's a unique piece of jewelry you wear, mister. My father made that over forty years ago."

"How would you know? You don't look anything over thirty." Balthazar slid his hand down, knowing he'd gotten the reaction he wanted, and the woman opened the door wide.

"Come in, I think we should have this conversation inside."

"So you are _the_ Balthazar Blake, huh?" Said the woman a little while later, pouring them both coffee and into the coffee some Irish rum. She then sat down, and gulped the content of the rum's bottle. "What brings you to Ireland Mr. Blake?"

"I'm looking for a skilled smithy." The woman threw the bottle away, not really interested in Balthazar's story, and looked at Becky. "I understand once a forger makes a ring for an apprentice he or she can remake it."

"That's what they used to say." She smiled at Becky. "Are you in love, sweetie?" Becky frowned at her, pulling a little away.

"Yes."

"Dump him, you'll heart will be ripped out and step all over." The woman turned to Balthazar. "I'm not a forger any more, I stopped forging ages ago." Balthazar frowned at her, looking her over. "I promised my then husband to give him a normal life, and I renounced my hammer and fire, moved to this god forsaken town and lived as a normal human does. Now look at me; drunk as a normal human and miserable."

"But can you still forge?"

"Only if you met the right price! And the right price is for you to find that SOB and bring me his heart!" Balthazar got up, and Becky followed, trying to stop him from leaving the house as the woman fell of the chair in her drunker stupor.

"Balthazar, wait, wait! She's drunk and not really knows what she's saying! Balthazar!"

"Is the lowest price she'll ask, a bargain if you will." Becky paled, and the sorcerer just turned back to the woman, who was now laughing on the floor. "Alright. What then?"

"We must get her to sober up."

"Oh fantastic, I have a spell to do just that." He said, a little frantic.

"Awesome, then…"

"You forgot I have no ring!" He said, growing angry now. "We are here for a ring, and she forges no more, remember?" The woman on the ground kept laughing and for a moment she tried to get up, only to fail miserably back to the ground.

"Men are such selfish bastards!" She cried, dropping her body on the ground. Annoyed, Balthazar went out, to catch a breath, and moved by pity Becky walked over to the woman, helping her up.

"come on, let's get you to bed." She said softly, but the woman started sobbing and leaned onto Becky. "Hey it's aright. You'll sleep it off and be fine."

"I really loved him. I don't understand why he left me I let him mold me into what he wanted." She sobbed against Becky's shoulder, making the young woman turn slightly to her.

"He didn't' deserve you, alright? Let's get you to bed now, alright? We'll talk in the morning." And she helped the sobbing drunk woman towards the nearest room. As Becky helped the woman into bed the sobs subsided and the woman looked up at the ceiling, Becky covering her with an almost clean duvet (nothing in the house was really clean).

"No one had taken the bother to look after me." She said, slightly sluggish now, yawning.

"Well, if we were friends I would be texting you constantly to check on you. Now go to sleep alright, we'll be here when you wake up." Becky was about to turn when the woman took hold of her sleeve, making her turn back.

"Can we be friends?" Becky smiled.

"Of course, I'll tell you my name when you sober up alright?"

"Alright. Goodnight." And closing her eyes the woman was gone to lalaland.

Becky moved out of the room, not closing the door, and found Balthazar hovering over the kitchen, apparently looking for something. He did look calm, but looks could be deceiving. Becky neared with caution and stood on the kitchen's threshold, the tall man noticed her standing there and dropping his searching hands sighed. "She's got nothing but rum, whiskey and beer all over the place. Not a bite of food."

"She's got Doritos on the table for us."

"Oh, right the wheat part of the food pyramid."


	9. Chapter 9

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 021: Eagle

Dave was ready to start climbing walls. Becky's mother had called that she was spending the week with some friends in Florida, while Balthazar's where about were yet to be confirmed by the Ireland clan. Marie called twice every day, making sure they had not broken down or killed each other, and Howler kept reporting to Veronica about the identity of the third Morganian. Dave had lost four days of class, unable to concentrate, and Benet had called like fifteen hundred times to see if he was alright.

Veronica wasn't doing any better. The pressure of not knowing if her husband was fine, about Horvath's whereabouts, Becky gone missing and now the pressure of not know if Balthazar was really her husband had her taking rash and weir decisions. After three days of consideration she asked Howler if Marie could cast the spell she talk to Dave about and although a little grim the other master allowed the connection to take place. But before they needed to move to a safer location, somewhere Eriam could not recognize.

"Task easier said than done; she know the entire California state like the back of her hand." Said Marie through the speakers, turned to her master. Dave felt bad for having forced the decision on Marie, but the twin didn't seem to mind. Howler said something in a soft tone, and Marie turned back to Dave. "The joys having an identical twin." She mused, as Veronica paced before Dave.

"How about a blindfold? You will be looking through her eyes not through yours."

Marie turned to Dave, as if he'd revealed the most wonderful thing in the entire universe. "What a great idea, I haven't considered that. I have a pink scarf that will work." And she hurried away. Howler appeared before the screen.

"Eriam hates pink."

"Oh." Said Dave, as the man sat down.

"How's Veronica?"

"Tense. You want to talk to her?" He said as the woman paced towards the kitchen murmuring something in old Gaelic.

"I'll pass. At this point she must be doing whatever she can to keep busy, I bet." Veronica appeared to the living room, carrying the Encantus with one arm and reading through the newest parts of history.

"You have no idea."

"Go it!" Cried a happy voice through the speakers. "We can cast the spell from here if we want, all we have to do is cover my eyes."

"Will it take long to cast?" Asked Dave, getting up, laptop in hand.

"An hour at most. We'll call you when Marie connects."

"Actually keep in contact, call me now. Veronica and I will be picking up our ride." Said Dave pulling out his cell phone and setting the laptop down. Veronica dropped the Encantus close by, already dressed to leave, and Dave closed the laptop.

"Back to the eagle?"

"Yeah, they are faster than the train."

Eriam was walking behind Horvath, her steps long and precise, while Grigori was way behind, lost in the night crowds of New York City. If Horvath knew something was that Balthazar Blake liked to travel in style; so the eagles at the top of the Chrysler building would become his doom. They made it up the building in the elevator that many took, as tourists and looked around the historical bits as the guide continued to tell the building's history. Moving her fingers, Eriam made them invisible to the group, and then the three of them slid back to the emergency stairs. They hurried up, as the guards inspected the doors and found no one there, closing them, and opened the door to the very floor where the eagles lurked over the city, Horvath took a deep breath and while night fell, he smiled.

"All we have to do now is let the Dragon Ring create a beacon that will lead them here." Eriam climbed to the edge of the building looking down, and walked the edge towards the eagle.

"They are comfy." She mused, out loud, as Horvath walked to the corner. He didn't say a word, but watched as the girl sat on the giant metal bird, not amused. The cane was turned Merlin's ring pulled off, and then set over the concrete edge. Eriam turned, to see what her (still unwilling to take the position) master was doing and her mind flashed pink. Her balance was lost and she fell, taking hold of the side of the eagle. A cry escaped her, and Horvath watched her take a tight hold around the eagle's beak.

"She's dangling from the side of a building. Why is she dangling…?"

"Forget about that. What building?" Marie struggled to move her sister's head around, Horvath was at the side of the building offering his hand, shouting at her to reach out.

"There's a giant Eagle." She groaned, as Eriam struggled against the spell. "Ah, she knows!" Jonas was holding the phone close, so Veronica and Dave could listen. They were hurrying up the stairs of the Chrysler building, to reach the eagles, when Marie cried out.

"They are at the Chrysler building already! They are planning to electrocute Balthazar!" She cried to the phone, reading her sister's thoughts as she was pushed out of her sister's head and mind, gasping and falling to a standing position.

At the other side of the line, Veronica hurried to push the door to reach the eagles open, coming face to face with Grigori. The little Cerberus fell from his grasp and turned into the gigantic dog, as Dave pulled Veronica back, sealing the door with his magic. The door was banged on loudly, a howl coming through, and the two Merlinians started their journey downstairs.

"There's another set of stairs that lead to the top, we can take it on the next floor." Cried Dave as the door upstairs was slammed to the other side by the big three headed dog, and a growl was heard. They entered the building's main floor, and moved quietly through the busy tour, Dave guiding because only he knew where the stairs were while Veronica watched their back.

Some shaking and grumbling was heard, then the sound of a howl that made several of the people standing in the tour turn with frowns and murmurs, and finally Grigori arrived at the floor searching for them. Dave opened the door to the secondary set of stairs pulling Veronica with him. They hurried up again, panting by the time they were at the top, and calmed their breaths to open the door quietly. Dave used the same trick for Drake's apartment's door unhinging it with his magic so it made no sound, and quietly made his way towards the eagle across the ceiling. Veronica climbed quickly, and Dave peeked at the other side; he saw Horvath pulling Eriam up and dropping her on the ground, scolding her quickly. Then he looked up, and saw the eagle Veronica had gotten on diving low to try and hit them with the element of surprise. But that darned Horvath jumped away, avoiding the eagle's metal claws by mere inches.

Dave saw the Dragon ring over the edge of the building, and without thinking much hurried towards it. Veronica and Horvath were struggling with plasma bolts, some lighting spells and finally Veronica launched a powerful fire spell, knocking the man off his feet. Eriam got in the way, and pushed Dave to the ground with a mighty magical shove. The Dragon Ring shook on it's place, the stone been moved y the spells the other master were using, and Dave pulled at Eriam's leg, dropping her to the floor.

"Hey that's not fair!" she cried, apparently offended. While Dave just used his own shield to slam her to the ground.

"Life's not fair," He answered, hurrying to pick the ring up…

Horvath used a powerful lighting spell against Veronica, who let out a loud cry, and fell off the eagle, the large Cerberus made its appearance finally breaking the door and the wall around it; pushing Dave, Dragon Ring and Eriam off the side of the building.

Dave looked down at the street, busy as ever, and realized that unlike the movies the fall was fast, with no time to think, Eriam was screaming a few feet behind him and rocks were showering them. The Dragon Ring was in his palm, cutting the skin, and suddenly he felt a warm embrace wrap around him. Probably death coming to claim him but then he was ticked with dark hair. The hair darkened his sight, enveloped him and a flash of light covered Dave, making his eyes close tightly as he wrapped his arms around Veronica's body—

They crashed on the floor of the lab, as if they had fallen off the chairs set to the other side of the large training ground. Veronica let out a cry of pain, as Dave swore his head banged on the floor with an empty echo. A second later another cry was heard, and then silence. They hadn't fall with the full force of the height of the building, but it still hurt. The cold sensation of the teleportation spell made Dave shiver, as he tried to stand to look around himself. Veronica had her back to him, and was very still on the ground. "Veronica? You alright?"

"Yes. Are you Dave?"

"Fine." She turned on her back, her hand holding her shoulder.

"My ego is a little bruised but I will live."

Dave chuckled and lifted his open palm for Veronica to see. "I have the Dragon Ring." Veronica smiled with relief, groaned, apparently in pain, and looked at the item.

"Good." She murmured, breathing deeply.

"Are you sure just your ego is bruised?"

"I might have broken a bone or two, too." She said, trying to get up but unable. Dave was quick to be by her side, knowing that if anything happened to Veronica Balthazar would never forgive him, and helped her up. Her shoulder was on an odd position and it looked bad.

"It's not broken, more like out of place."

"Really?" She looked down at the lifted shoulder, and regret it. "I think you are right."

"I know how to fix it, if you allow me."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Benet has this weir thing that has his shoulder popping out."

"Just do it."

The cry she let out as Dave pulled and pushed her shoulder bone in place echoed loudly on the vaulted ceiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 097: Truth

The woman woke up the next day with the greatest headache the world had known at this side of the world. She groaned out loud, and frowned at the seeping rays of sunlight that filtered through the half open windows. That was weir she hadn't open her windows in three months. Getting up, picking up the pieces for memories she had from the previous day, the woman walked to the hallway, freezing t sight. It was clean.

The girl from the day before stood there, smiling at her, with mop and bucket cleaned the wood.

"Finally, sleeping beauty awakes." The woman stared at Becky, frowning and groaning.

"Who are you?"

"I came yesterday remember? With Balthazar Blake."

"The Blake was really here? I thought it was a dream." The woman walked to the bathroom, trapping herself there. Becky heard the sound of water running, then the woman retching and the toilet been flushed. Returning to the now clean kitchen she saw Balthazar cutting up some onions for an omelet.

"Good news, she's awake." He nodded, and kept at work, while Becky pulled out some water and pain killers from the cabinet.

During the time the woman spent sleeping Balthazar had gotten busy cleaning the kitchen, so Becky took that as initiative and cleaned the living room and hallway. They had tossed a coin, Balthazar cleaned the bathroom while Becky found a small shop and did a little grocery shopping. The look on his face when Heather returned almost made her feel sorry for him. Almost. So they were getting ready for breakfast, to hopefully be forgiven for the intrusion, and got the woman some powerful pain killers for her powerful hangover. They had also thrown out all of the alcohol to try and get the woman clean of her vice and probably convince her to get back to work. The shower started and they both worked to have breakfast ready before the woman came out of the bathroom.

"Let's hope she likes onions in her omelets." Murmured Balthazar as the woman hurried from the bathroom to the room, and then came out, dressed and ready to face the world. Although still hung over and looking miserable.

"So you guys were real?" it sounded as if she were visited by many hallucinations. She looked around the room, frowning. "You cleaned my house."

"Sure, we had no where else to go right?" Said Becky delivering some pain killers beside one of the plates and the woman looked at the table.

"And you made me breakfast?"

"Had a lot of free time." Said Balthazar, pouring juice and sitting at the table, pulling a clean hankie to cover his lap, Becky did the same and they looked at the woman. "Are you joining us?"

The painkillers convinced her. She hurried to sit, and Becky smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Becky, and this is Balthazar Blake. What's your name?" Balthazar's eyes lifted, looking at the woman.

"I'm Heather."

"Nice to meet you Heather. Sorry for invading…"

"She invited us in, remember?" Becky could not believe he was been so nasty. Thank God he'd liked her if not she might have been frightened of him when they meet for the second time.

"…but we need to talk to you." Becky gave Balthazar a dirty look and then smiled at Heather who had swallowed the pills and was currently downing the water.

"Oh God I feel like I'm dying." Said the woman, in a moan, before slamming her head against the table, what proved to be the wrong move. Balthazar buttered his toast and ate breakfast rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Two hours later the woman was capable of coherent thought, minus pain. She had been enraged because of them throwing out all of her booze but then sat on her sofa and stared at them with a confused stare. "Why are you here anyway? Is not like I can help you." They had explained to her the trip and reason for it, and she just stared at them. Becky turned to Balthazar, finally hoping to listen for a good explanation.

"A thousand years ago one of your forefathers forged a ring for one of Merlin's apprentice: he used a very special technique, new at the time, to create a unique piece of jewelry."

"A ring, encasing an emerald, I know."

"I need you to recreate this ring." Was Balthazar's quiet plea, the woman stared at him for a second and then laughed.

"Right, as if I could." She stopped laughing. "I haven't touch hammer, haven't lighted fire for fifty years, do you have any idea how long it would take for me to re-acquaintance myself with those items? With the technique? Not to say that the materials needed to make the ring had been long out of stock." She said, sarcastically, but Balthazar picked the blue bag and quickly ripped the zipper's open pulling out the chest, opening it and showing her the broken ring and stones. There was wonder, professional wonder, in her eyes as she leaned to take a closer look. But then pulled away. "Sorry, I don't' know what those are."

Balthazar gave her a look. Becky arched an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"you know what these are!" Said Becky, obvious to the situation.

"What made you give up the hammer?" Asked Balthazar by now curious.

The woman smiled. "I wanted to be normal. People always wonder why I am a smithy and saying family tradition isn't cutting it anymore you know? I want some sort of normalcy." She said, sort of defeated.

"Oh please, you can be normal and a smithy! Becky here is normal, and she's the Prime Merlinian's girlfriend. I am normal and my wife just got out of a thousand year old imprisonment. Inside a nesting doll, with an evil sorceress merged to her soul." The woman turned to Balthazar surprised.

"Morgana has been defeated?"

"Yes, three months ago."

"The Prime Merlinian was found, really?"

"Yeah, in New York City." The woman laughed and afterwards got up.

"In New York city," More laughter followed, and she got up, moving towards the kitchen. "Then why search me out? The job's done, right?" She asked as she opened the now stocked fridge finding a bottle or orange juice and pulling it out. Balthazar followed her.

"My ring shattered after a battle with Horvath; to defeat him and finish Dave's training I need my ring." The woman, listened, gulping some juice.

"But his reason for training is done with, right? He doesn't have to become a sorcerer if he doesn't want to." Balthazar frowned.

"Why wouldn't he want to finish training?"

"Unlike old times, Blake, he won't need magic to survive."

"Of course he does, magic is his way of life."

"Not anymore. Sorcery is a thing of the past, now science and technology rule the world. Hence you are not needed, nor am I needed." She finished her juice and Balthazar just stared at her. Becky listened to the conversation with a little surprise, who would have thought Dave could have stopped practicing weeks ago.

"Sorcery is an art, probably not many know about it, but to hold the power to protect those who need it, to serve a greater good, can be satisfying to us who continue the art."

"Does the Prime Merlinian know he doesn't have to train any more? That he is free to choose what to do now that Morgana is death?" Balthazar didn't answer. "Thought so."

"Maybe you are not needed, Heather, but I am." Balthazar turned, picked up his coat and hat, and hurried out the door, Becky picked chest, bag and followed.

"Balthazar!" She called once they were out. "Wait Balthazar!" The man waited for his companion to catch up, and panting Becky faced Balthazar. "Is it true? Dave doesn't have to train any more? He is free to choose?"

"His choice was made the moment he entered the circle, once he has bound himself as my apprentice there is no turning back."

"But he can halt the practice, stop been a sorcerer altogether?" The question hit a nerve and Balthazar sighed, sort of defeated. Becky watched the man look down and then away from her, apparently considering his answer. "Don't lie to me Balthazar."

"I wouldn't have, anyway." He said, finally turned to her. "Yes, Dave can choose to halt his training and walk away from sorcery, but only if he wishes to." Balthazar resumed walking, pulling out the keys for the jeep, Becky remained behind, watching him.

"You haven't told Dave this, why?"

Balthazar stopped and then turned back to the woman. "I could have protected him before, but not anymore." Was his simple answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 040: Minion

Before their intruder could wake up Dave removed the rings from her fingers. She had taken Balthazar's trick and had adorned herself with a few more rings than necessary, but Dave just put them all inside a jar and over his desk, where Veronica made it invisible. The woman was then placed inside the small cage Dave used to impress Becky on their first date, and it was wheeled into the center of Merlin's circle. Both Veronica and Dave lighted the circle, creating a circle to keep the girl inside, nothing could go in, or come out. Then they sat, ordered something big to eat and for a while there was nothing but silence.

Veronica took the first watch, been less tired, and Dave decided to sleep in the couch nearby, in case his help was needed. As Dave snored softly behind her, Veronica read one of the many books Balthazar had left lying around, finding his choice in literature interesting. It was rare for him to speak of such things but Moby Dick was a good book. Suddenly a pang of pain hit her chest, and Veronica was forced to close her eyes and ride the painful waves. It came from Balthazar, she was more than sure it did. So closing her eyes, Veronica willed herself to sooth away the pain in the best way she could; She though of the man she loved, and whispered her love to him, hoping he could feel it too.

It took longer than usual for the pain to leave her, meaning Balthazar must have felt something horribly deep, and when it did Veronica opened her eyes to see the girl in the cage holding her head. Veronica said nothing, but lowered her hand and stared as the woman stood and realized where she was trapped.

"Hey! Let me out!" Then she got hold of the fencing around her and noticed her rings were gone. "Give me back my rings!" She cried, slamming her hands on the squared railing, before letting out a growl that woke Dave up.

"What happened?"

"Our lady is awake."

"Awesome," He said sarcastically, sitting up. "Hey crazy twin." The woman turned to Dave, and without any further ado, turned to give him her back. "Quite the social butterfly, eh?"

Veronica stood, sighing and caressing her aching shoulder. "It's my turn to rest. Will you be alright for a little while?"

"I guess so."

"You should call Marie and let her know what happened, she might want to talk to her sister."

"Good idea." Said Dave, reaching for his phone as Veronica disappeared into her old room, the line rang one, twice.

"You survived!" Cried Marie, sounding happy to finally hear from them. Dave laughed out sarcastically.

"Yes, I did. And so did Veronica, and your sister."

"Eriam's with you? How?"

"I have no idea. One moment I was picking up Merlin's ring the other I was falling down the building. If it weren't for Veronica I guess we would have become pancakes." Marie relied the information to her master, who wished to know where Eriam was.

"Ok, listen Dave, are you at the lab or home?"

"Lab, why?"

"We're coming over, don't move." And Marie hung up. Within second one of the walls crackled and Marie hurried through it, quickly followed by her master. "Dave!" She jumped the boy, hugging him tightly. Jonas moved to the circle, recognizing the powerful shield around it, while Dave welcomed them. "Where's Veronica?"

"Resting, she got her arm pulled out and was in pain for a while."

"Should I check on her? She might need healing."

"I'll ask." He said, not wanting to bother Veronica, but not wishing Marie to interrupt her dreams. In the room, Veronica was just laying down when Dave stepped in and told her of the new arrivals. She was too tired t get up but thanked Dave, and told him to bring Marie over. Once back at the open lab Dave told Marie, and she was on her way to heal the older woman, while Jonas stared at Eriam's back. "So, what now?"

"We should take her home."

"Whatever you decide will be fine with us, after all I doubt Balthazar would agreed on keeping her hostage."

"What about Balthazar, have you heard from him?" Asked Jonas softly, turning slightly to Dave.

Dave shook his head, lips pressed together in a thin line. Marie returned, what must have been a record for her, and told them to keep quiet. "Veronica fell asleep quickly. She said something about the battle with Horvath draining her." Dave laughed nervously, and after some coercing told the entire story to the others, who sat staring at him in surprise.

"A Cerberus, Horvath and Eriam… And you got the ring back, and captured Eriam."

"Hey it wasn't me, alright? It was Veronica." They turned to look at the woman in the box, who was scoffing and shaking her head.

"You owe your life to Veronica, Eriam," said Marie, a little angry at her sister. "You should be thankful to her."

"I would thank her for serving as vessel for Morgana, nothing else." Said the twin scornfully, not turning to look at either of them. Marie stood and walked to the edge of the circle.

"You used to believe that we all had good inside our hearts, that were are servants of a greater good, nothing else. Then you go bat shit crazy and kill your master and turn Morganian; what happened to you?" The answer she got was silence. "I am your sister, you owe me as much!"

"You are a smear on the wall, nothing more!" Said the woman in the cage, finally turning to her twin. "Now go away and leave me alone."

"A smear on the wall, am I?" Marie's face twisted in pain, tear building in her eyes. "You are alive because I saved you and I already said I was sorry for not been able to save that guy, but you don't have to treat me like that."

In the cage Eriam scoffed and told Marie to get lost. Marie hurried to her master's side, sniffling against his chest as he held her. For a moment there was nothing but silence, and Marie pulled away to stare back at her sister's back.

"I have news, now that we are in silence." He said, pulling out a small notepad from his coat, and search for a particular page. "Here we go. I got a call last night your master was in a small town in Ireland he was traveling in a rented Jeep with Rebecca to the house of a well known smithy."

"Wait, wait. Traveling with whom?"

"Rebecca. She'd been with him since he arrived at London."

Dave stood up suddenly, seeing red. "She traveled to London _and_ Ireland with him?"

"Something must have happened at the airport, first they both his ticket and then five minutes later they bought hers. We'll have to wait for them to return and explain…"

"Explain alright!" Cried Dave, before growling and moving away.

"Having a bad day Merlinian? Too bad your girlfriend dumped you for your master." Eriam laughed and Jonas got up.

"You look about the same, Eriam. Have you told Horvath about your crazy idea?" Eriam turned to look at Jonas.

"Whatever I tell my master is my own damn business, understood?"

"Funny I thought you would jump at the first opportunity to really join the Morganians. Or are you holding back for something?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But you were always stupid, as your brother. Reason why I killed him." Jonas didn't moved, still looking at Dave, who felt he was intruding in some personal matters between them. "I used that nasty spell he so much hated, remember? The one with the alligator. He was always afraid of alligators."

"You will be the one fed to the alligators after Horvath gets his hand on your child," The Master's soft spot was touched and Dave had to take a step back to listen to what was been said. "you'll be nothing but a minion once you give birth, if you ever do. Just think about it Eriam exactly how will you get with child?" A moment of silence. "You haven't considered it yourself, have you? Let me tell you now then: you'll be forced to the act and then killed after you give birth to your famous child: the reincarnation of the Prime Morganian." Reproached Jonas loudly, getting up to turn to Eriam, who was holding onto the fencing around her, looking angry.

"Is that so?" Everybody turned, Horvath's voice echoing in the room. Behind him Grigori was releasing the damn dog, it growled loudly, and jumped down the railing as Horvath laughed with unadulterated joy. "Eriam you are to give birth to the Prime Morganian? You neglected to mention that little detail, _apprentice_."


	12. Chapter 12

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 038: Fire

The small town's Bed and Breakfast only had one room after all it was rare for them to get visitors. So while Becky slept on bed Balthazar was stuck to the Jeep. He barely fit in the back seat and it was a cold night, so he ended up wrapping himself with his coat and the stolen sheet, sighing. It was long before he went to sleep, and when he did he wished for nothing more than to hold his wife.

_He opened his eyes, aware that he was dreaming, and saw Veronica snuggled close to his chest. Memory provided the smell of her dark hair, the texture of her soft skin, the autumn feeling of magic that always surrounded her. Veronica looked up at him, smiling, and stole a kiss from his lips. "I've missed you beloved." She whispered softly, almost inaudible, as her hands found the muscles at the top of his shoulders, holding on tight._

_What precious sensation, what forgotten pleasure of simply holding his wife. Balthazar held onto her, tighter, feeling suddenly that whatever pain she'd gone through, whatever feeling of guilt he'd overcome to try and get back his ring had been in vain. Veronica noticed his uneasiness and gave him a little frown. "What is it? What happened?"_

_ "I can't get her to forge a new ring." Veronica smiled, letting out a soft laugh._

_ "What is it with you finding girls? Do you wish to vex me?"_

_ "No, never beloved…" her kiss stopped the words._

_ "Did you say _please_ when asking?"_

_ "No, but it was implied. I told her the reason for my need of a ring." Veronica smiled._

_ "Then her heart must have softened, it is only a matter of time."_

_ "I find myself impatient Veronica I wish to be with you." Her eyes filled with joy, her heartbeat loud and hard against his own chest. _

_ "I miss you so. Please come back soon." She leaned in, about to kiss him—_

The rapping at the window woke Balthazar up. He let out a curse in Latin, and turned to see who had dared interrupt his dream with his beloved.

There stood Heather, knocking at his window and looking somewhat amazed at how he could fit himself in the back seat. Balthazar opened the door, and asked what she was doing out in such cold weather. "I'll forge the ring but you must meet my price." She blurted, shivering as a cold wind hit also Balthazar. Surprised, Balthazar was fully awake and out of the car in no time. "My forefathers started this tradition, even if depressed or drunk I cannot break it."

"But you know the ring I need?"

"All of their memories are stored in my brain, sorcerer, I know the ring you need; size ten, silver and titanium with a large square emerald, surrounded by three waving slits." Balthazar nodded. "You haven't met my prize."

"What is your prize then, forger?" He hoped it was the favor she'd asked before, because he could track the man that dumped her and bring his heart before the next dusk. Or money, he could get her lots and lots of money, in any currency.

"I wish for your wedding band." Balthazar rose to his full height, eyes staring down at the woman as if she'd gone nuts. "It was the last ring my father forged, before they got to him and he was dragged to his death. If I could have something my father built… It would make me immensely happy; I would forge you two, no four rings!"

Balthazar stared at her for a little longer, and then turned to sit on his makeshift bed. His eyes were not focused, as if he were considering everything; his decision to come, his whole journey, having drag Becky and leaving Dave… He then leaned his head into his hands and Heather crouched beside him. "I promise to light the fires and get a new hammer, just give me your ring and I promise to hand you over your new ring within two hours. I absolutely promise."

Balthazar looked up at her, decision already made. He shook his head, and looked down at the asphalt. Handing the wedding ring to her would be like choosing wizardry over Veronica, and his heart twisted with the mere thought. "I can't give you my wedding ring." He whispered, softly, feeling his soul become still and acceptance settle within his heart; if he had to be normal for the rest of his days, and just… relay on wit and charm, he could bare it, but Balthazar could not sacrifice the symbol of his love and bond to his beloved's heart and soul. Heather gave him a nod, a quiet smile and then lifted turning to leave. Balthazar had lived long enough to know that to offer some other object, something else would be to waste his time, and so he let Heather go.

Becky walked out of the B&B that morning a little crestfallen. She thanked the older woman who had packed her breakfast and then walked the path towards the car, and saw Balthazar already sitting on the driver's seat, looking as if the weight of the world had crashed on top of him. Frowning, and forgetting for a moment that Balthazar had kept something from Dave, Becky opened the car and slid into it. The smell of waffles and blueberry sauce was thick in the small space but for a moment none said a word.

Then Balthazar started the engine, swallowed hard and took of the emergency break. "We should head home."

"But what about…?"

"She won't do it. Her price was too high."

"Then you talked to her? When?" He didn't answer, turning the car around so they could leave town. "Balthazar?"

"She came over last night, asked her price and I denied."

"What did she ask for?" A moment of silence. Becky repeated her question, dropping the waffles beside her feet.

"She wants my wedding ring." Becky gasped and frowned, the car moving through the street. The woman saw Heather standing by her Weeping Willow, waving goodbye at them and looking a little down herself.

"You said you needed to meet her price."

"I can't give her that." He said with a little force, stopping under the red light at the very entrance of town. "I have nothing to offer, and she wont' take anything else I have." Becky thought for a second; she opened the door and got out, running back towards Heather. Balthazar called out for her, surprised by her actions, and then hit reverse. Becky hurried back to the old weathered house and saw Heather closing the door.

"Wait, Heather, wait!" She cried, as the Jeep once again, parked in front of the house.

"Becky!" Called Balthazar as Becky stopped in front of the woman, panting. "Becky come back! You don't know what you are doing!"

"Balthazar really needs the ring, so please. Please consider another payment option."

"I'm sorry Becky but once a price is set it can't be taken back." Said Heather, opening the screen to the porch and walking out. Balthazar had also exit the car and was walking down the stone path.

"Then forge the ring for me, ask me for anything." Said Becky recovering as Balthazar tried to pull her back to the car. Heather looked at her, eyes full of sympathy. "Please, Heather!"

"What can you possibly have that I could want, Becky? You are a young thing you are beautiful very kind to offer your friendship but you can't possibly — Oh my God what a beautiful bracelet!" As the woman spoke Becky had pulled at her sleeve, showing her the old bracelet; the very same Dave had recovered from the thief when they were starting to re-acquaintance each other. Balthazar tried to stop Becky from offering such precious thing, but Becky just took the item off and offered it to Heather, who took it with delight. "Is such an old design, do you know who made it?"

"I only know my grandmother gave it to me, and that it's old."

"Old indeed, it's such an exquisite piece! I'm sure I can fix it and have it looking like new in no time." Heather turned, walking to the side of the house. Both Becky and Balthazar followed, listening as she continued to babble nonsense about the forging technique of the bracelet and how each piece was individually crafted. "Here, come in." She said, entering the small barn behind the house. They both followed, and quickly pulled back at the sensation of heat overcoming their senses.

The fires under the large over, the cauldron, and melting pot were all lit. Heather had been prepared to forge Balthazar's ring all night and since she didn't get the price she wanted she had just abandoned the barn for the moment. "I always get visitors, asking for forged items, I guess I should jet get back to business." She commented, putting on the bracelet, and picking up a set of goggles. "I have silver and titanium around here somewhere, but I ran out of emeralds … like eighty years ago, I know you have some, and the book with the inscriptions, so why don't you fetch them so we can get started."

Balthazar returned to the jeep in less than a minute, got Becky's bag and went back to the barn where Heather was dropping in some bars of silver and titanium into a small cauldron to melt. He opened the bag, pulling out the emerald, and leather book as Heather walked to him. "And the broken ring?"

"It's not the same inscription."

"I'll tell you if it's not." She searched the book, as Balthazar pulled the ring, and when he offered it she took his hand into hers, quickly finding the ring for his finger. "Your hand must feel light without the ring, although with this other beauty," He pulled away, dropping the broken ring into her hand and taking a step back. She laughed, probably making fun, probably not and she looked at the broken jewel. Then at the inscription in the book.

"It's the inscription."

"That was master's ring."

"Excuse me, who dealt with my forefathers whose memories I hold? Who ordered the ring; You or Merlin?" She shook her head, handing back the book and ring, but keeping the emerald. "This could take a while, why don't' you go into the house and wait for me there?"

"I'll rather stay."

"Me too," the other two turned to Becky. "I've never seen a ring been forged before."

"It's no big deal. I hope you don't get headaches because of hammering."

"Please, I grew up in New York."


	13. Chapter 13

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 074: Retribution

The gigantic dog was trying to break the shield around the circle, as Grigori and Horvath, from their point of advance, attacked the Merlinians below. Dave pulled Marie to hide behind a wall while Howler remained in place, using small spells to keep from destroying the lab.

"We've got to stop the dog if Eriam get's free…"

"She doesn't have a ring, we took them all off."

"Yes but if Horvath get's his hands on her…" A plasma bolt landed a few feet from where they were, destroying one of the Tesla coils. Howler followed a second later, shield up but injured. Using another of the Tesla coils, Dave levitated the item towards the dog, sending it to the far end of the turn about station, while Grigori jumped down the stairs and Horvath calmly walked towards the circle. The Russian aimed a fire spell towards the Merlinians and Marie casted her strongest vacuum spell. Dave appeared from behind the wall, shoving Horvath away from the circle, and to the far end of the lab, where he landed on stone. Grigori attempted to attack Dave, but Howler got in between and took the plasma bolt for the kid, falling against Dave and then both tumbling to the ground.

"Master!" Cried Marie turning to see Dave checking on the man, but then back to Grigori. Her hands crackled with electricity and anger. In her cage, Eriam stared as her sister's hand started to glow red. "You fool! Nobody harms Master!" And she attacked Grigori with a very complex spell, the large Cerberus suddenly appearing and taking most of the blast, but it fell over it's master, probably crushing him. Marie turned to her master, as Dave tried to keep the bleeding to a minimum.

"He's not badly injured, but he'll need to see a doctor."

"He asked for it! Telling Horvath of my prophesy!" Cried Eriam, watching the scene while on her knees, holding onto the cage's rod. Dave looked up, the place was a wreck but there was something missing…

"Horvath!"

"Well, well, well," Said Horvath, having opened the door of the room Veronica currently rested in. In his way of getting rid of Horvath the Prime Merlinian had send him to the goose of golden eggs; here Veronica was awake, barely sitting on bed and looking tired. She gasped as she saw Horvath there, and trying to get up but the man slammed her to the wall, arms open and held tightly by the concrete, her cry of pain evident. "That apprentice is so dumb he delivers me to you."

"Dave…" She wasn't trying to call out for the boy, but just whispering his name.

"Yes, he already has a powerful wind thrust spell, but no matter. I shall kill you and be on my way before they even notice I'm missing." Horvath moved his can, and Veronica felt as if she was been punching on the face, her face forced to her side as the thick taste of copper invaded her mouth. She groaned, and felt the sleeves of her blouse been ripped off. In panic she let out loud gasps and then cried out for Balthazar. Reason dictated she did so, even when their connection had been severed and he could not hear her. "You don't fool me; I know Balthazar's gone to England. A little birdie told me!" Horvath let out a cracked laugh.

"Horvath!" Cried Dave from outside, but the older sorcerer locked the door, creating a wall of brick around it. Cries mixed from the other side of the room, both the silly twin and the Merlinians were struggling to destroy the wall, spells used to shatter concrete.

"I wished to enjoy myself, but it seems I'll have to do this quick."

"You leave them alone, Horvath!" Growled Veronica eyes glowing murderously at him.

"I wasn't going to kill them, my dear. I was aiming to hurt Balthazar a little closer to home." The staff started glowing, as he laughed and Veronica turned away. The crackle of lighting was heard, loud and clear in her ears as the spell was released she waited for pain…

Pain never came. Not understanding Veronica opened her eyes to see Balthazar standing there, Horvath had been flung to the other side of the room and badly injured, her husband's hands were hissing with the power of the plasma bolt he'd used.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my wife, Horvath!" He growled, reading another attack, this time with lighting.

"Balthazar." Cried Veronica, tears finally falling down her face as Horvath stood.

"But your ring got shattered! I made sure it would shatter!" Balthazar didn't answer, his hands crackling as the sky grew dark and lighting stroke outside. Balthazar's eyes turned from blue to red, and without remorse he released the spell.

The wall shattered, sending Horvath flying into the street below, separated of his cane, and only his scream as a farewell gift. The wall that stood where the door was supposed to be suddenly came tumbling down and Balthazar turned, hand lifted to take down whoever was there…

"Balthazar?" Asked Marie looking through the hole as Dave stood a few feet away, having casted the spell that broke the brick down. Balthazar ignored them, and climbed up the bed and towards Veronica, releasing her hold and pulling her close.

The woman started to slam her fists against his chest, as a kiss found its way from his lips to her forehead.

"I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_!" She kept saying, tears sliding down her eyes, still hitting him. But Balthazar held fast around her, kissing her forehead and hair, knowing she didn't' mean it but allowing the abuse to occur. "I hate you!" She cried, giving out finally and wrapping tightly around him, both of them falling. Balthazar fell to his knees, holding her to his chest as Veronica cried bitterly against him, trying to tell him how much she hurt but unable to. These tears were a thousand years old, she cried for his loneliness, for her loneliness, for all the things she almost did as Morgana, and for all she held inside. Their interrupted marriage, then his days without magic, and then for his sudden departure. "You left me alone for a week!" she suddenly let out, sobbing loudly as Marie and Dave watched on from the hole in the wall.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Veronica I'm sorry." He repeated each part escaping him right after her _I hate you's_, as if it would make any difference or if her tears would stop falling. But she needed to cry, and he let her, holding her. That was why he was there, her husband, _To have and to hold_… Veronica kissed his chin softly, still sobbing, but accepting his plea for forgiveness, while Balthazar kissed her nose tenderly, agreeing to be the guarding of her tears.

Dave and Marie decided to finally turn away, the girl sniffling visibly, but smiling. Dave smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and when they turned to the lab… there stood Grigory, holding a knife forged out of a strange looking claw. His eyes were wide, murderous, as he neared to attack. Dave was about to call out for Balthazar when a loud wet cracking sound was heard. The man's eyes widened, then rolled back to his head and he fell, revealing Becky standing behind him, a bat in her hands. "Keep your dirty paws off my boyfriend, you jerk!" Marie stared at her in surprise, a smile breaking her scared face.

"Becky!" Cried Dave hurrying towards his girlfriend. "Where have you been?"

"Well first London, then Stonehenge and then Ireland. You have to visit Stonehenge Dave! It's awesome this time of the year!"

"You went to Stonehenge?"

"Yeah, I have the pictures to prove it!"

"I have to check on master." Said the other young one moving towards Jonas, who was barely recovered. He'd come to sit against the only surviving Tesla coil, holding his injured arm and frowning. "Master!"

"Where have you been?"

"I was trying to save Veronica, before Horvath got his hands on her!"

"Where is Eriam?" He asked, dully, as his head fell forward. "Where's Eriam?"

"I'm here, idiot!" Cried the woman fro inside the cage, shaking her head.

"He's gone into shock I've got to take him to a hospital." Said Marie, lifting him; hearing him groan. Dave and Becky moved to help, while Eriam scoffed.

"Sure, how are you going to explain his injury? _Sorry doc, I shot my master with a plasma bolt, yes sir magic is real_. Get real moron, you'll be safer if you heal him here." She said loudly as they set the man over one of the many chairs. The three of them look at each other; they hated to do acknowledge but it was true. Dave offered his help, even though he wasn't really skilled in the arts of healing, and Marie told him to hold the man down.

"This is going to hurt a bit master." The man looked up at her, as if she'd spoken in a different language, and the girl placed her hands over the injury.

The scream made both Balthazar and veronica turn to the general direction of the hole in the wall. Veronica tightened her arms around her husband, who leaned to kiss her lips softly, and then got up the woman in her arms lifted and made his way to the lab. The brick wall fell, allowing easier access for the master to walk, and he froze at what he saw. The Cerberus was dropped to one side, still as dead, the circle was lighted and keeping someone in a cage hostage, and his apprentice was holding a screaming man down while Marie seemed to be trying to heal him. Veronica asked to be let down, but with much debris Balthazar denied it for the moment, her feet were bare and he didn't want her to injure herself any further. So he walked to the screaming man, setting Veronica down beside him, and turning to Dave.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man."

"Not more than you, old man." They got into their usual bickering ("Where'd you take Becky?" "No where she wouldn't mind going!") As Veronica cannibalized the energy around the circle to heal the Howler.

It took a few moments, but soon the man was knocked down and fully healed. Veronica called for Balthazar, who halted his bickering and turned to hold her up. "You are very weak. I've got to get you home." Said Balthazar alarmed.

"We have to get going," Said Marie to her master, Dave help Jonas up as the sounds of nearing alarms were heard. Balthazar lifted his hand, casting a fire spell over the Cerberus and then to the surviving Tesla coil.

"He-Hey!" Cried Dave, as Balthazar Lifted Veronica and walked towards the glowing circle. "That's part of my experiment!"

"We have to go, come!" Becky hurried to the circle, already understanding why it was so important to follow Balthazar's advice, while Marie asked for her sister. "We'll take her with us, now hurry!" The fire started to eat the lab up, and for a moment the New York Merlinians stared at the place. The important bits (Encantus, Dave's laptop and Becky's bag) were pulled into the circle and taking a deep regretful breath Balthazar willed them out of the burning training grounds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 099: Order

They mentioned very little in the news about the fire in Dave's lab. Only a brief two minute line that stated that some fire at a college's laboratory had mobilized the fire brigade. His professor had called, checking to see if he'd been there at the moment, and Dave was forced to lie, then his mother had called and he had to lie again. They both had asked him to stop the experiments, move to another branch of science or something. Dave turned off the TV wondering why the world couldn't understand that even if it was just an old laboratory he had lost more than just his data. It had been home away from home. Becky seemed to notice his sadness, reason why Dave loved her even more, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to rest against her collarbone. She rocked him softly, dropping little kissed over his forehead, and whispering sweet reassurances and her love for him.

Nothing could replace his lab, but as long as he had Becky in his arms, and Balthazar close by he could do anything.

Veronica rested on her side of the middle of the bed, her bruised shoulder uncovered by the sheets and her hand resting on the pillow beside her head. Her eyes were closed, and she felt miserable. She hadn't fought in so long that it was hard to believe she almost got killed by Horvath. Suddenly Balthazar opened the door to the bathroom, killing the lights as not to bother her, and moved around the room quietly. Veronica wanted him to know that she was awake, but she hurt everywhere and couldn't even get her lips to form a smile. They had gotten home, to their small apartment, and Balthazar had hurried to take her to their room, in need for privacy. He ran a bath for her, and excused himself to help the others' sleeping arrangements as she soaked on the tub, the water warm and healing.

He soon returned, and methodically but lovingly, bathed her. He sat her on a padded chair, and dried her shivering body, taking care of the cuts or scrapes, apologizing for each and every one of them. She kissed him then, and tried to get up. But Balthazar sat her down, while he fetched her favorite flannel sleeping gown, and then carried her to bed. He then took his own shower, and was currently lifting the duvet around her, lifting her so she could rest over his naked chest. His arms wrapped around her, clumsily lifting the duvet around both of them to create a cocoon of warm that had her anchor at his shore.

His magic with the stormy power of snow wrapped around Veronica, making her shiver. It was powerful, as she remembered but it was also sweet, tender against her skin. Her body feed off the offered power, her body too weak to protest, while Balthazar kissed her head. They laid there, simply content with the feeling of each other, when Veronica realized his magic made love to her skin his very conscious thought of wishing her feel loved by him. Even after leaving for a whole week.

"I'm angry at you." She stated suddenly, voice barely above a whisper. His response was to kiss her hair and arms tighten around her.

"I know."

"And you'll be sleeping in the couch soon."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well it won't be tonight, I am not leaving your side until you heal properly."

"Then tomorrow."

"Very well." He kissed her again, snuggling on the pillows beneath them, Veronica dropped a kiss against his collarbone, feeling him shiver. There were a few moments of silence. "Nothing will change your mind?"

"No."

"Not even if I promise never to do it again?"

"You must pay Balthazar, you were a bad boy."

"But the couch, Veronica, is not even a pull out couch."

"I'm sure you've slept in worse places." He had to agree. "But I am happy you have a new ring."

"Tomorrow, when you are better, I'll show it to you."

"All I need is you," She whispered, sleepy. And Balthazar allowed her to rest. "And don't try another stunt like that or I'll will be finding you and wringing your neck with my bare hands." And when Veronica promised something she was sure to keep her word.

Dave woke up the next day, and after a while of marveling that he'd actually slept beside Becky he sat up, legs dropping automatically to the side of the bed. It was the first morning in a long time he woke up calm, with no worries and realizing all was well. And turning to the clock he also discovered he'd slept in. Frowning a little and getting up, he hurried out of the small room, listening to the rain fall outside, banging against the glass of the windows, and peeked out the door. The hallway was quiet, but there was light coming from the attic and soft music played; Classical music.

_Sorcerers and their music_… Dave made his way through the living room; to his surprise their guess for last night were gone, a note open over the center table announcing they had returned home. He nodded and set the note back down, and still quietly padded to the hanging stairs that lead to Balthazar's tiny attic/studio. He climbed, and peeked through the hole: There was Balthazar standing among a mess of books and holding a scanner, thing that made Dave frown.

"You never told me you had a study before."

Balthazar turned to his apprentice, surprised, and upon setting eyes over Dave's form let out a gentle smile. It was rare of him, but yes, Balthazar did grant quiet gentle smiles. And Dave hated to admit it but he missed them. Only one week apart, and he'd thought those days would be glorious…

"Well you never asked, and I am still sort of moving in."

"Where did all of these come from?"

"I got them out of some hidden boxes I had downstairs." Said Balthazar softly, nodding behind Dave, where two large crates were. Dave had seen those crates before, but they had been way smaller. "I… don't want to repeat some mistakes." Mused Balthazar quietly, turning to continue scanning the books he had in a tall pile before him. Dave entered the small attic fully and looked around the books; there were new small paperbacks, some large hard covers, and to his right large leather bound volumes with only drawing over its cover. Dave dare lift several and look them over… There were barcodes, even on the older ones (this ones were in the pages inside, rather than in the covers) and were been organized by date. Balthazar continued to work, apparently undisturbed, as Dave saw the subjects of some of the books. _A Complete History of Morganian Disasters, Essays of Merlin, His Apprentices, and the Rise of Morgana, A Thousand Years after Merlin_… And so on and so forth.

"I didn't know these sort of books existed."

"These are not actually found in Borders, Dave."

The apprentice could tell the books were older volumes, of themes not usually touched by mainstream authors. "These are great, where did you get them?" it was a silly question, and once it got out Dave almost regret it having blurted it out. Balthazar turned to Dave, knowing smile and blue laughing eyes.

"I sort of traveled around for a while."

"They seem… well taken care of."

"They've been hidden for a while." And Balthazar kept scanning. Dave picked a rather thick volume and turned it over; the engravings over the front formed a castle with several tall towers and surrounded by forests… He frowned, recognizing the place but not sure from where, and opened the flap. _A collection of essays by Balthazar Blake_.

"You wrote these?" Asked Dave utterly surprised, making Balthazar turn and look at the book in his apprentice's hands. A rich laugh left the master.

"Goodness, I have forgotten about those."

"Essays?"

"Some yes, I wanted to write a solid book but could never really sit down to do it. Essays are faster, and easier to finish." Balthazar scanned the book, handed Dave the sticker to be placed over the back flap and continued. Dave placed the book a few piles away, wishing to shrink it and read it, just to see his master's style of writing (or to see if writing he was as good as teaching) and turned back to Balthazar.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes, thank you." And Balthazar handed Dave the scanner and pointed at a pile of books. So Dave scanned, handed the book and the sticker and Balthazar continued classifying however it was he was classifying. Dave turned to look; and saw Balthazar placing the books in a small bookshelf where the book miniaturized and fitted perfectly. "This way we'll have all the information needed at our fingertips."

Dave nodded, picking up another book and scanning. During his time without a ring Balthazar struggled to find information, the way his studio was messy was proof of it, and now that he had the capacity to use magic he was unlocking a world of magical information in these old books. Dave read several titles, promising himself to find and read them later, and struck small talk with Balthazar, who avoided the subject of his travel to the smithy at all cost. But Dave was a curious soul, Balthazar had said it so one, and whenever possible he tried to divert the subject towards the issue.

"Becky told me about Stonehenge."

"Really?" Murmured Balthazar, looking down at the books he had over the dark red cedar desk and fell quiet. Dave swallowed hard, and lowered both his hands (which held scanner and book) and turned to Balthazar.

"Why didn't you take us?" He asked softly, hoping he didn't sound like a petulant child or an angry teenager; he wanted to sound and be what he was: An annoyed apprentice that got left behind while his master had a grand adventure with Becky. Balthazar remained quiet for a moment, in which Dave thought the master would not answer, and then took a deep breath, pulling the leather chair and sitting. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I thought it would be too dangerous. Considering the fact that Veronica was – is still in recovery from her time in the Grimhold or that…" He looked up at Dave, who wasn't convinced by the words he was trying to conjure up. As a matter of fact the Prime Merlinian didn't even seem to care about a word he was saying. "Alright, I'm trying to lie, forgive me."

"Thank you. For a moment there I thought you were really insulting me."

Balthazar chuckled. "You really are a good apprentice did you know that?"

"I've been told. Thought I rather have you as master, I tried Veronica and she was heartless."

"Yeah, well. She can be harsh when needed. I'm glad me leaving did not detour you from studying."

"Ha, ha!" Produced Dave sarcastically, and then sat over one of the closed boxes.

"I was disappointed at myself, and honestly didn't want you or Veronica to see me fall into deeper… _disappointment_ if I could not find the smithy. Or meet the price for my new ring." Of course by _disappointment_ he meant _depression_, which he'd been dragging for two months now, yes he'd snapped at them once, yes he'd been beside himself, but it was only a matter of time before they either found a way to find his ring or he killed someone; but to just suddenly leave without a word and… _Forget it, Dave, at least he is back and owns a new ring._ Dave looked down at his master's new ring, which looked exactly like his old ring but with that shine only new jewelry had.

"It's a nice looking ring." Balthazar looked down at the ring, and then showed took it off handing it to Dave who checked the craftsmanship.

"Thank you."

"What was the price?" Dave returned the gift, and to Balthazar's ears at least sounded like a father wondering how much his son had spent in trivialities. Balthazar frowned at him.

"Becky didn't tell you?"

"No." Balthazar swallowed hard, what made Dave frown.

"Becky's bracelet."


	15. Chapter 15

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 000: None… Again.

Author's Ramblings: Here a second try to this chapter. Thanks to Kenobigirlliz, who is sort of my inner editor and all: most of the typos are fixed (hopefully)… and things should be understandable now… Hopefully *crosses fingers* Enjoy!

Becky was just waking up when her boyfriend's voice echoed in the house, then came Balthazar's hushed request to keep it down for Veronica's sake. The young woman stood from bed, wearing the spare clothes she'd dare take from Veronica, and walked out of the room, worried. Upstairs, in the attic, she could make out Dave's hushed whispers to Balthazar while the man, for a change, was quiet; Dave was saying something about traveling, bracelets, and rings.

So Dave must have found out she'd given away her grandmother's bracelet as payment for the ring. Becky took hold of the stairs hanging from the small squared hole that lead to the attic when the door a few feet away opened and Veronica appeared, looking pale but otherwise fine. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Who's screaming?"

"Dave, I'll go check it out."

"Oh," She produced, still looking sleepy. "I'll be here." And she reentered her room. Becky nodded and climbed the stairs.

"… and you had no right to ask for the bracelet as payment. It meant a big deal for Becky and her family. How is she supposed to explain it's disappearance to her family?"

"I have promised to replace it as soon as she finds something…"

"It was a family heirloom, not something bought around, Balthazar."

"Dave, it's alright." Both men turned to see Becky, leaning on the floor and looking amused. She was just hanging from the hole, arms resting over the tiled floor and a big smile on her lips. "I offered the bracelet, Dave, Balthazar didn't take it."

Dave turned to his girlfriend, then to his master, repeated the process two more times and then pointed at Balthazar. "And now you make her believe she handed it over willingly!"

"She did hand it over willingly!"

"I did! I did!" Said Becky finally climbing to the studio and realizing how crammed it was. "I got out of the rented car, ran back to the smithy's house and offered the bracelet. I'm sure she'll love it as much as I ever did."

"It's not the same thing, Becky…"

"It's fine, really. Balthazar's back, we defeated the bad guys and we are fine."

"But you don't have your bracelet."

"It's alright." Dave stared at her for a second, doubtful, but was willing to let the subject drop. Becky turned to Balthazar, who was nodding and taking a deep breath, and nodded towards Dave. Balthazar noticed the movement, Becky repeated it, and he frowned. Then the young woman mouthed _Tell him_, and nodded towards Dave again. Dave noticed and frowned at them.

"What?"

"That I… better check on Veronica." Said Balthazar suddenly, standing. Becky stared at the man, moved so he could climb down and once down she pulled at her feet.

"Hey!"

And he signaled at her to keep quiet, she was about to complain but Balthazar insisted she remained quiet (all of this through sign language) and hurried to his room. Exasperated Becky huffed and pouted a little.

"You guys thought we'd eloped?" Asked Becky, amazed. Veronica was nodding at the words, while Dave just shrugged his shoulders and moved on. After coming down from the studio the younger couple found Balthazar and Veronica walking towards the kitchen. Veronica was also giving a piece of her mind to Balthazar, although she could keep it to soft murmurs, as her husband followed, making sure she would not trip and fall (she was still weak after all). Balthazar sat her in the small round table, and Veronica ordered him around. (_Scrambled eggs, tea, toast, bacon… Stop hovering around me for crying out loud!_)

"Dave did." Balthazar turned to the apprentice.

"What?" Squeaked Dave out, turning to Veronica.

"You suggested it!"

"You asked about it alter!"

"Well I'll be the one putting a stop to it!" Said Balthazar, louder than the other two, while Becky shook her head. "God in heaven. Becky and I? Are you both nuts?"

"I'm not that bad."

"I know, but you are like… my apprentice's little girlfriend not…"

"A woman."

"Right."

"So what happened when you reached Stonehenge?"

"Yeah, right!" Said Becky continuing her story. "We dug under one of the many stones, and found this little locket. I think I have it in my backpack, and while we were there, this highway patrol stopped by, and found us. We hid in small holes in the ground…"

"Holes? What holes?"

"There's some holes around Stonehenge, there used to be a sort of reception area around the stones, made of wood. Some of the holes were filled with earth and others were kept for this sort of situations."

"What was in the box?"

"I'll get to that. So we hid and waited for the cops to return to the stones, and when we got out we hurried to the car, Balthazar pulled out a knife and stabbed the cop's tires! We got back in the car, and speed out of there. It was like in the movie, I still adrenaline rushes when I remember." Dave was pale, while Veronica was staring at Becky very interested in the story. And Balthazar had to admit that in the way full of excitement she was telling it… Even he was listening enthralled, and he'd been there. Becky did a pretty good resume of the story, in which Dave let out several outbursts of either surprise or excitement. Veronica was smiling, and by the time she heard about Heather she frowned and turned to Balthazar.

"How did you manage to find Heather?"

"Amazingly enough through the internet; I tried to contact her using e-mails but she would not answer, so I decided to get things done with and travel there."

"Once we got to heather, she wouldn't forge the ring. Then when she did agree her price was too high and I offered my bracelet…"

"Too high? Bracelet? What?" Asked Veronica, shaking her head in confusion. Balthazar stopped moving the pan and turned to Becky who was biting her lip and looking at the master.

"To forge any item this particular family has a particular price for each of us. When Heather named her prize I said no, but then Becky offered her bracelet and it was a done deal."

"Your grandmother's bracelet? But Becky you loved that bracelet! Why couldn't you meet her price, Balthazar?" The sorcerer stopped cooking once again, and looked up at the ceiling. For a moment a tense silence followed, and when the silence became unbearable, Dave stepped in.

"Come on, man: why couldn't you meet her price?"

Oh, yeah, they hadn't told Dave either. Balthazar turned, pan in hand, and started serving scrambled eggs to his companions. "I couldn't not meet her price because it was too high; I was about to leave town but Becky practically jumped off the car and ran back to Heather, offering her bracelet."

"But what did she ask for?"

A tense silence followed.

"She asked for my wedding ring." Veronica gasped and turned to her husband, who smiled at her and then leaned to kiss her hair. "I couldn't give such thing to her so…"

"I offered my bracelet, and she accepted it. Then she showed us how she worked."

"And how was it?"

"Hot." Answered Balthazar, sitting to have breakfast.

Balthazar explained after breakfast that he had the idea of searching Heather during that exhibition they had been so adamant he visited. He'd seen an unique piece there, and even visited the exhibition again, alone, to do his magic less trick and steal it. It was in the gallery where they had seen the jewels unearthed from Merlin's Keep. It was in a glass shelf, along with the little dipped emerald that used to hang from Merlin's sleeping cap. It was a ring, older than the one Dave had rescued from Horvath.

Becky searched her backpack and searched within it for the small metal box they had unearthed.

"I checked the Encantus this morning, it was funny really to read what happened; but according to history a couple of years before Merlin took on his first apprentice he was attacked by a sorcerer who used the Russian World Trap Spell." Everybody in the table frowned, as Balthazar opened the Encantus and showed them the story. "Unlike me, Merlin was able to break free from the spell within minutes, but by doing so his ring broke in half. He did not want people to know he could do magic without his ring, so he traveled to a special smithy and asked for a new ring."

"The price?"

"The old emerald in his old ring. Merlin had known this would happen, amazingly enough, and he had brought another jewel; the one in the dragon ring." Becky placed the broken ring, and Dave looked down at his Dragon Ring, while Balthazar continued. "Knowing this could happen to his apprentices he had this particular keepsake built as well, and encased three stones, two emeralds and a ruby, and a small book with the runes that usually cover the inside of the ring."

"So he had a backup plan for us as well, but he never told."

"He hoped we weren't forced to search these items out." Or so Balthazar believed.

"How come none of the legends talk about this?"

"Why would the greatest sorcerer in history want the world to know about this; not even your Encantus has this information."

"Wait; how about this Encantus? The information is here."

"Ah… Well." Balthazar took a deep breath and turned to look around the table. "This is… My Encantus."

"I thought your Encantus was in the… You stole your Encantus too? No wonder you were banned from the museum."

"It's not like they are… without and Encantus, I just exchanged them."

"With whose?"

"Horvath's."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"He didn't want it." Said Balthazar in self defense, leaning back on his chair.

"Good news." Said Dave to his girlfriend, a few hours later, and through the phone. "Balthazar is taking a few more days off to do whatever and has given me free dominion over the credit card, so we can go have a decent date for once."

Becky laughed. "We always have decent dates, Dave."

"Yeah, well, this time we'll have money to spare. Where will you like to go?"

"I don't know. Does it have to be today?"

"No, we could plan a nice weekend and you know… splurge." That got Becky to agree.

Balthazar was making a little nest with warm sheets and a pillow in the sofa, now two days after having regained his ring and returning home, when Veronica walked past by ignoring him completely. She'd been acting like that all day and Balthazar just laughed at it, when she was out of the room of course. He finished getting ready, listening to Veronica's movements around, and settled within his new bed (for the night at least) and picked the TV's remote. Veronica walked by, not turning to him and carrying a tall steaming mug.

"Veronica." She didn't say a word, but stopped to turn at him; trying her hardest to look angry and failing miserably. "I love you."

She didn't answer, but gave him a blush, the ghost of a smile and hurried away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Leave of Absence**

Prompt 085: Door

Author's Ramblings: Be sure to read this chapter before going on to read the Epilogue to The Twelve Days of Christmas. Also read the Author's Ramblings below. Happy New Year!

As well as allowing Dave to splurge (quite literally) Balthazar decided to treat Veronica to a night out. So with the excuse of celebrating their three months of marriage Balthazar had her dress up and scooped her (quite literally) around town. Veronica's choice for dinner was rather cute: tacos. so there they were, sitting in so far their nicest clothing and eating tacos and dipping nachos with their hands. Balthazar could not help it; he was smiling broadly as Veronica explained her week while he was away and how Howler had helped them, how Marie had casted that twin's spell and how brave Dave had been while recovering the ring. He was however left in the dark about her shoulder popping out of place and all.

Balthazar didn't need to know that. At least not yet.

"What worried me, beloved, is something I've heard Marie say."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"She said we are not married; at least not by law." That got Balthazar to look up at her, blue eyes finding her deep chocolate gaze. "is it true?"

"Veronica, I believe you were there when Willow married us…"

"We are married by all magic means, but what about man's law? Am I Veronica Gorloisen in paper but Veronica Blake by Encantus? Not that I care, just that… You could run off with some other woman and say you were never married to me…"

Balthazar laughed interrupting Veronica. "Beloved, believe me when I say this; no one in their right senses would wish to elope with me."

"Why not? You are caring, sweet, intelligent…"

"I keep forgetting how much you love me." Veronica looked up, and while she sat there, staring at him, Balthazar removed the white napkin from his lap, stood, and quickly knelt beside Veronica, taking her hand. Her eyes followed him, set on his blue depths. "Veronica, I am already devoted, married and taken by you. But if you wish to I will marry you under the laws of men and under the eye of God."

Someone sighed, and turning, they noticed the bunch of younger teenager girls all staring at them, starry eyed. Veronica's soft hand moved Balthazar's face towards hers and she smiled.

"Continue please."

"Ah… I sort of lost it."

"Under the eye of men and God…"

"Ah, yes, thank you. Would you like to marry me? Again."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" One of the other girls said, breaking Balthazar's concentration again. He frowned, about to turn, but Veronica just leaned to kiss him. The girls at the other table started to murmur among themselves, quite loudly, while Veronica pulled back from the kiss.

"Forget about the laws of men; let's get back home and make love till the wee hours of the morning."

"I thought I was stuck to the couch for the next couple of nights."

"I think that tonight, just for tonight, we can share the bed." She said touching his nose with her index finger, suede clad foot sliding against his bend knee.

"Now that is awesome." Answered Balthazar, smiling, before asking for another kiss.

Dave dropped by after class, he'd missed several lessons but after talking to his professors and getting special reports to prepare to make up for all the lost time (the same as Becky) he'd decided to talk to Balthazar about where and when to start training again. Balthazar was in his attic, just finishing setting the scanned books in the miniaturized bookshelves. "Hey."

"Hello."

"Can we talk for a bit?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could." That got Dave to enter the closed yet organized space fully and sit where he usually did, beside the desk in a small comfortable step Balthazar ahd brought here for some reason. Balthazar took off his glassed, set the scanner down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You first."

"I've got a lot of homework for the week I missed, and I'll need some time off practice. Maybe it'll give you some time to find some other place to practice…"

"I am no longer your master, Dave."

The got the boy to splutter. "what?"

"When my old ring shattered my oath to teach you broke, I told you this. I humored you and Veronica teaching you while I had no ring to keep you off my back while I searched Heather but I am no longer your master." Dave was staring at him as if the world had come to an end, and up to some point it had come to an end; his particularity as Prime Merlinian was been shattered before his eyes. So Balthazar took a deep breath and continued. "What bring me to the subject I wanted to talk to you about."

"ma… uh what?" Was all Dave could utter.

"You've already defeated Morgana, your intervention as Prime Merlinian has been recorded in the Grimhold and you have before you two doors. One leads to the life you wanted, normal life, normal things; just a physics mayor student and a normal human being. Now that I have my ring I can protect you, serve as your keeper if you will." Balthazar gave a quiet pause so Dave could process what he was trying to say. "Or… Or you can take door number two."

"Re-pledge as your apprentice, be a sorcerer/student, and keep my gorgeous girlfriend."

"In a nutshell."

"I'll take door number two for three thousand."

"Well I'm glad that's settled." The tension in the room eased away, quickly so, and Balthazar placed his hand over Dave's shoulder and smiled. "Got do your homework, I'll make sure we have somewhere to continue your studies."

"Alright. Thanks Balthazar."

"And let Becky know we've settled, she wanted to rain in my parade."

"What?"

"She'll understand."

Dave nodded, and just shook his head as he stepped down the ladder. Balthazar heard the boy give some small talk to Veronica, who was now fully recovered from the whole encounter with Horvath, and then leave. He finished fixing the bookshelves, took a step back and smiled; not only at his handy work (and Dave's) but at the ideas forming in his head. He had several surprised for his apprentice in the next months and the first included a visit to a nearby contractor.

It was good to get back to his usual job.

If there had been something Balthazar missed while been trapped in the human world was this.

Eyes closed, and just standing there, the wind hitting his face the sound of the city moving around him, and the silence of security. It was late, granted, almost morning actually; but he didn't care. He stood there, just feeling… Whole.

The sound of the wind and the city, the feeling of coldness yet warmth, the sensation of owning the world and still serving that greater good…

Balthazar opened his eyes, looked up at the dark sky, finding small stars and smiled. His new ring took its lovely yellow-green glow and the eagle beneath his feet rose and took flight.

The doors to possibilities were open.

**Leave of Absence: The End**

So here it is; the last chapter, and ending of the Ringless Saga, in the last day of this beautiful year. I want to thank Kenobigirlliz and ruby890, for been my top (and only) reviewers. But to all those out there who were too shy to drop me a line, thank you for adding me and my stories to favorite/alert. I am so grateful! The story is done! *laughs hysterically* I could sit down and cry. *more hysteric laughter* This was an absolute horror to write! It took three weeks, four Venti macchiato and constant rewrite! I feel free! So far this is the longest Sorcerer's Apprentice fic I've written, and probably the only one of its kind. It has five parts, all divided in small chapters and a whole bunch of random ideas. I was tempted thought to trap Horvath in the Grimhold but decided against it. For now I will gladly revert to the glory of one shots, short ones at that, and try to continue the Balthy 100 Challenge.


End file.
